Lacey and Matron
by Confused Faerie
Summary: Currently being REVISED! (11 Chaps so far) Lacey and Matron have been betrothed since they were too young for an opinion on the matter. Their match is a great strategic alliance that will bring two powerful countries together. Everyone approves...except for Lacey and Matron.
1. Chapter 1

**Lacey-**

I woke up to the sun seeming to stomp all over my eyes. I willed it, still half unconscious, away so I could catch up on some much needed rest. Eventually, I was able to focus my small amount of energy into my arms and pushed myself up into a sitting position, then brushing my tangled hair-that I had been too lazy to brush and braid prior to passing out last night-out of my face.

I placed my feet upon the floor and shivered at the chill that ran up my whole body_. That's why we wake up _before _the fire fades from the hearth, Miss Lazy Lacey._ I could almost hear my former governess-dead for three years now-sarcastic, but goodhearted scolding in my chambers even now and it gave me cause to smile.

I forced myself to stand, silently cursing myself for staying up so late the night before at the celebration and walked over to my vanity where I flopped down on the chair looking at the damage for this particular morning. I let out a sigh at the dark circles and messy hair.

I moved my head from side to side inspecting my appearance, wondering for probably the millionth time in my life why I was called beautiful so often. All I found when I saw my reflection was a chubby girl, with a nose that could be smaller, and rebellious curls flying around a face that I wished had been more oval shaped. I sighed as I picked up a brush and ran it through my hair. _Maybe my looks will keep my betrothed away from my bed at night, _I thought bitterly as my brush found a knot and I cringed.

Just as the thought came through my mind a knock came to the door, immediately followed with a body practically skipping through. _Why knock if you aren't going to wait for an answer?_

I was met with an older smiling face. Her once luscious dark hair was becoming streaked with grey and around her eyes wrinkles creased, but the obvious beauty she once was, was still there, "Oh dear, this is how you look when you've just got up? You lucky girl! I wish I could wake up so gracefully." I tried not to roll my eyes at the compliment that came from my future mother-in-law. After what I just witnessed in the mirror, it felt patronizing.

"You are too kind, Your Majesty." I answered instead. It was true enough. I picked up my brush, continuing to rake through my curls.

"How many times have I told you dear that you should call me Maryanne, dear?" She replied, never losing her smile, "You shall be my daughter in a week. We are family."

I nodded in response, but inside my stomach dropped. It wasn't the thought of being her daughter-in-law that made me sick. No, on the contrary I have always adored Maryanne and her husband, King Jefferson; there son on the other hand I could do without.

I'm not sure when our rivalry started, but ever since I can remember we have been at one another's throats, throwing insults each other's way. We were betrothed though- practically since the day of my birth-and we were continuously shoved into each other's presence throughout the year; despite both being heirs of two different countries.

I suppose our parents assumed we'd grow out of it. But our animosity against one another just seemed to expand tenfold with each piling childish (as I'd even admit it was once I was away from him and could be calm once more, before our next brawl) taunt, we seemed so easily to dish out against each other.

But our alliance was strategic to put it mildly. After all, I was the only heir by my father, who died when I was just three; and though I was well educated and have been preparing for the job as queen since before I even gave up dolls, I _was_ only a woman and my people have never had a woman as sole ruler before. The idea of a woman running a country alone was not something they could accept just yet.

And the kingdom of Gearld? Well, they were powerful in their own rights, but with power comes a target for enemies looking to expand their own. With my country and it's wealth and land, that nearly matched their own, they'd become an unstoppable force. _We'd_ become an unstoppable force. So we'd marry and we'd combine. It was a grand plan politically, if we're able to manage not to kill one another.

Queen Maryanne began to speak, explaining her visit, "Matron requested for you to go horseback riding with him this morning. It's a way to get know each other before you're married. Can you believe it? It's only a week away." Unfortunately, I believed it. What I didn't believe was that Matron requested to see me. Neither of us went out of our way to spend time together,_ ever_.

No matter though about my feelings, for I must not show them in front of his parents, for the King and Queen of Gearld would not like any disrespect towards their son. At least not when he's not there to defend himself. They actually seemed quite amused by our verbal jousting matches when they witnessed them. Unlike my mother who would admonish me quite thoroughly whenever she caught me acting so crass with the prince.

I learned quite a long time ago to have at least enough self-control to wait until she was out of the room before getting into it with Matron. Fortunately, after witnessing one of my whippings from my mother when we were just children (which he had shockingly tried to save me from at the time), Matron also would wait until she was away. The only act of kindness the man has ever given me, but still appreciated.

I inwardly groaned at the request, but was able to plaster a well-practiced smile upon my face, "Tell him that I'd be glad to accompany him today." Her face lit up in response and she kissed my cheeks. I wondered if everyone in Gearld were so touchy.

"He'll meet you by the stables in two hours. Have fun dear." She said as she left my chambers. I kept my smile up until she left, but when the door closed I let out a heavy sigh.

**Matron-**

"Why exactly am I doing this again?" I asked my father who was helping me load saddles onto the horses.

"So you will have somewhat of a happy marriage." He looked at me over the horses back, "Your mother means well when she puts these meetings together between you two and believe it or not it is for your own good. Why don't you stop complaining and make use out of it?" He came around the horse and stood right in front of me, "I don't quite understand why you don't make some effort. You two will be married and you've accepted this long ago. So why do you keep this bickering up?"

I rolled my eyes as I finished strapping the saddle onto Lacey's horse, "Maybe because she is an obnoxious, spoiled brat, with a serious lack of personality."

My father chuckled, "If she has a lack of personality how can she be obnoxious or spoiled? How could she get under your skin so easy?"

I glared at my father and refused to acknowledge his logic, "I feel sick of the idea of spending the rest of my life with her." I grumbled, realizing I sounded like a spoiled child myself, "I will never know another woman's bed other than hers. _That's_ pure torture."

"Life is full of sacrifices, Son." He said with sarcasm, "What a hideous creature to have in your bed at night." He winked at me. We both got the joke, Lacey couldn't be hideous if she tried. Not that I'd even let her know that. "She is very beautiful. You know this is true. Good luck finding another that matches her."

I resented his honesty in that statement. She _was_ beautiful, with her heart shaped face, wide green eyes-that I swore could halt your breath if you stared too long-and blonde ringlet curls that cascaded down her back-on the rare occasion she wore it down. It didn't stop at that damnably perfect face though, no, she also was accompanied by a slim body that curved out generously in all the right spots. Her waist and arms were slim, and if I could guess so were her legs-that were obviously long, even under all her skirts. Her hips were wide and her breasts large, all creating the hourglass figure every man was after.

If all else failed she'd breed good looking children.

If I was being completely truthful I'd say I wouldn't mind taking her to my chambers, but you don't marry someone because you lust after them. There needed to be something more substantial as a base. I wasn't a romantic by any means, all I wanted in a wife was a second ruler for my kingdom: a woman who respects me, shares the same vision, educated in politics, and could bear me heirs. Instead I had become betrothed at a young age, to the highly opinionated, Lacey; whom ever since I had known her would argue my points to no end.

"She maybe beautiful but she has no experience. She'll be a prude." I pouted again. Most people I'd try to act respectable around, as my title as heir was no laughing matter, but I never felt a need with my father and he never felt the need to correct me when we were in private company.

"Most men try to find virgins and do not succeed these days. You should count your blessings for a pure wife who will remain faithful to her one man." He sighed, "Don't worry so much son, this will work out for the best. You'll see someday." He smiled and I couldn't help but feel warmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lacey-**

I tried not to groan loudly out of boredom from this ride. Prince Matron had not said a word to me since he hoisted me up on my horse back at the stables and my patience was wearing thin. There were far better things I could be doing right now.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked turning to him trying to break our awkward silence. He simply gave me a sharp turn of the head and a glare and then went back to focusing on the sight right in front of him.

I returned the glare and raised him a scowl, "If you are so miserable about spending time with me, then why did you ask me out here?"

He started chuckling cruelly in the back of his throat, "You actually thought I wanted this?"

"I knew it was your parents' idea." I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain, even though I had known it was his mother's idea all along. Somehow he still had the ability to crack the wall I had long ago put up against his assaults, and I wasn't sure why. If I didn't care about him, why should I care what he thought of _me_?

"Of course it was." He grumbled, "Now be quiet, so we get this over with."

And all I could think was, _how on earth could we spend the rest of our lives together?_

**Matron-**

Sometimes I actually feel remorse for how I treat Lacey. But then she'll do or say something that drives me to the point of pulling out my hair and all sympathy is lost. This morning though the guilt wasn't going away so easily. She had looked so depressed and lost this morning that it was hard to put up an honestly annoyed front, so I chose silence to give her some peace. She found it insulting, yet it was an action I was doing for her welfare.

I wondered what had put her in this mood. I could tell the moment she walked up to me at the stables-a regal sight in her riding dress and hair pulled back in a jeweled net-that she was barely holding in her sorrow this morning. Lacey was typically a master at concealing her feelings, as most royals are taught from an early age so they can become leaders their people look up to. The only times I would see a grand act of emotion from her, is when we spar, and each time I saw the infinitely passionate woman behind the mask of a soon to be queen, and it enticed me more than I could say.

I glanced back at her when she wasn't looking. She _was_ very beautiful and if she was capable of such passion while fighting maybe, _just maybe_ she'd end up making an engaging bed partner. Virgin or no.

Truthfully it was something I thought of more than I'd care to admit. Every time I see her I am taken back. At night I think about what she will be like in the bedroom, since she's the one I'll be tied to forever. I imagine what her pale body looks like naked. I want to see the skin under her dress, even though I strongly dislike her and loathe to admit that she can give me those feelings. I can't seem to help it. There are times when I am in such a desperate state to cure my curiosity that I feel like just grabbing her and spreading her legs right there, wherever we are. Wedding night be damned. That's usually when I go get a willing lady of the court or maid to satisfy me in bed.

None of this means I don't still despise my bratty betrothed. No, she still makes me want to run.

**Lacey-**

I felt his eyes on me and I wished he would stop analyzing me with his sharp stare. What about me was so fascinating right now that he had to look at me so profusely? He didn't stop though and I could help the blush that crept over my cheeks at his attentions.

Matron was a handsome man; no one could fault him there. He had black hair that was cut short and piercing blue eyes. His face was strong, and his nose long and straight. He rarely smiled, but when he did it made every woman around swoon. He was exceptionally tall, taller than most men. Which suited me just fine, since I wasn't short myself and for some reason the feeling of being petite in comparison next to him made me feel more feminine. He was broad shouldered and had muscles from his intense training in the arts of war.

A year ago I had walked upon him and some of the men in his army that he would call friends, cooling off in the river after a bout in the training yard. He was wearing nothing but his breeches, laughing with his friends, and I could see the hard muscles all over his chest, that matched his large, strong arms. Seeing him like that gave me feelings in my lower belly, never felt before and a blush had risen over my neck and up my face and I quickly fled back the way I had come.

Sometimes I wonder what he will be like in the bedroom. I imagine he will be rough, not that I have ever had an experience in those areas. But I have heard enough of my mother's ladies speaking of such things and I knew-at least the basics-of what would happen. It did not seem enjoyable at all. I just pray that he will be gentle and slow with me. But I am not stupid, it's Matron who will be my husband and who I will take to bed and he has never been gentle with me before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Matron-**

_I am making the biggest mistake of my life!_ I thought frantically, as my closest friends, Alex and George, and my father waited with me in my chambers for the wedding that was happening in less than an hour. _We're going to kill each other the first week of a marriage. I just know it. We'll both be dead in a week._

I paced back and forth, running agitated fingers through my hair. _Why in the name of the heaven and hell am I here?! _I looked over at Alex and George, both with similar smirks on their faces. Lucky bastards with the privilege to stay bachelors, they could be amused.

"It's not that bad." Alex said, still smirking, making his assurance not all that assuring.

I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through my hair again, letting out a heavy sigh of exasperation, "How do you know?! You're not the one marrying her!"

"I wish I was," George responded with a faraway look as if imagining what it would be like to be married to that _brat_, "She _is_ very gorgeous. I wouldn't mind having that wedding night."

"Me either." Alex agreed. My father gave me an 'I told you so' smile and I gave each of them a sharp glare.

"Could you all _not_ speak of bedding my-soon-to-be wife?" I shocked myself with the possessiveness in my voice. What did I care if they looked at her? I didn't love her or even care of her.

None of them seemed to take offense though and just shared smiles with one another, my father coughed into his hand, obviously trying not to laugh. _Load of help this lot is_.

**Lacey-**

Queen Maryanne ran a brush through my hair as my mother and a seamstress checked my dress for any flaws. It was a beautiful dress and about the only thing I picked out for this wedding that I quite frankly cared little about. It was the palest of blues, almost the color of snow at dawn. There were diamonds sewed across the neckline and cascaded down to my waist, fading in the amount as it went down. The top was in the corset style and then as it got to the skirts it pooled out. There were only thin sleeves that went off my shoulder. It was a masterpiece that was wasted on this wedding.

"You are so beautiful!" Queen Maryanne said to me and I gave a slight smile, my nerves making it hard to form words. My mother grunted at the comment but did not go any further. She would not like to look like a bad mother in front of Queen Maryanne by contradicting that statement.

The seamstress and my mother pronounced themselves satisfied and I was able to step off the small platform I was on. Right away a makeup artist and hair stylist rushed over to me pulling me to the vanity so they could finish the work.

"Are you nervous about your wedding night?" Queen Maryanne asked and I almost choked. She just started to laugh, "Please, don't act shy. It's going to happen, no reason to keep it from me. Might as well make you feel a little better about it."

My mother put her opinion in then, seemingly unable to help herself, "You must make sure to put in much effort or else he will find a bed elsewhere."

"Oh don't scare her!" Queen Maryanne said as the hairstylist struggled to get the top part of my hair into a braided bun. I felt for her. My tight curls were hard to manage. She finally got the bun done and started weaving small diamonds into it. I had two strands of hair in the front of my face still hanging down and some below the bun in the back. I had to say I looked quite nice with my hair like this.

After this the makeup artist came over to work her magic. She put a thin line of gray eye shadow on the tips of my lids. Then she put silver next and finally white. Blending them all so my eyelids became lighter the higher it went up on my lids. She then painted my lips a soft shade of pink. With my already light features I looked like I was trying to pose as an angel. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in love with the style. I don't think I had ever felt as good about myself as I did right now.

Until, of course, I remembered _why _I was getting a makeover.

"Oh darling…its perfect," Queen Maryanne gushed, like a proud mother and I couldn't help the shy smile that crossed over my face, "Now you are ready. We will go downstairs now and you will have a few seconds alone and then you must come down too." She smiled happily as she kissed my cheek, "In a few minutes you will be married!" I tried to hold my smile at her comment and just prayed she didn't see my fear.

Matron-

I stood at the altar feeling like every second that ticked by was an hour. _Let's just get this over with! _I was getting impatient, waiting for the inevitable. Then the doors opened and she stepped in, and somehow time stopped completely and sped up at the same time. My breath caught in my throat, which Alex noticed and nudged me whispering "breathe". But I could barely hear him, she looked…_she looked like a Goddess_.

She slowly made her way down the aisle. I could tell by the way she looked straight ahead and nowhere else that she was just trying to focus on making it through, one step at a time, just like I was. She met me at the altar, but refused to look over at me.

"We hereby witness the union between Matron of Gearld and Lacey of Evlin." The Priest began, and the crowded murmured their approval. It seemed everyone but us, was on board with this wedding. They can't all be wrong, could they? This thought didn't really reassure me all that much. "Matron of Gearld please say your vows."

I turned to Lacey and took her hand in mine pulling lightly to get her to turn to face me as well. She seemed like a lost spirit, an empty shell and I had to fight the strong urge to wrap my arms around her. _It's Lacey…don't bother showing any affection. She isn't worth it. She hates you and you hate her. That'll never change. Don't be weak, don't be weak, don't be weak…_

I took a deep breath trying to ignore the war going on in my head and began my vows, "I pledge to you that only you are the only one I'll share my nights with and your eyes will be the only eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances"

I pulled out my grandmother's ring from my pocket. My father gave it to me claiming only Lacey could do honor to it. I remember rolling my eyes at that comment, but now looking at her and down at the gorgeous ring I believe there may be some truth in it. _Gods help me, I sounded like a romantic fool._

I held up her small hand and slipped on the ring while finishing my vows, "This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

Lacey inhaled deeply when it was her turn to say her vows, "I pledge to you that only you are the only one I'll share my nights with and your eyes will be the only eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances"

She pulled out a titanium band with the image of oak trees engraved around it. I recognized it but could not remember where from. "This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

"I hereby seal Matron and Lacey in their binding union to one another." He turned to me, "You may kiss your bride."

I looked deeply into Lacey's eyes for a minute, seeing all the fear in there. I figured she had never been kissed before and I knew now I was right. I smirked slightly at this conquest and pulled her close into me. She looked startled at my strength which lengthened my grin and as her annoyance started to fall across her face, I pulled her lips into mine. Everyone cheered as I deepened the kiss a little bit more and she began to respond. Then I let go of her, soaking in the shocked expression on her face. _Maybe this marriage will be more interesting than I thought. _

**Lacey-**

It was late that night after all the festivities when Matron and I began our walk to our new bedchambers. We had not spoken since we left the hall. Not that I minded, I would not know what to say and I'd imagine anything that would come out of his mouth would be less than pleasant.

Matron opened the door for us and I walked in slowly taking in the room. There was a large sitting area with two sets of double doors. Both were open and I could see that one was a wash room and the other a bedroom. The bedroom had a wide, canopy bed, stocked with pillows and silk bedding. I gulped at the bed and what was going to happen in it and brought my attention back to the sitting room. It had a beautiful chaise lounge, whose color was somewhere between beige and gold. A white couch and white chairs, lined with gold trim scattered the room as well. A large hearth that almost reached my head was placed between the doors to each the bedroom and washroom. I turned my attention the ceiling and could see the detailed paintings of angels and clouds. I spun around trying to take it all in, becoming dizzy.

My gaze drew back to the bedroom and I just couldn't resist a very childish and unladylike dash to the warm bed that looked like a cloud. I leapt onto it and giggled. The bed was so comfortable and I laid there still for a second taking it in. I couldn't guess for the life of me tell what the mattress itself was made out of. Whatever it was it sunk beneath my wait and gave me a floating feeling. This was so much better than my old room.

Too late I realized I had forgotten what the bedroom brings and my eyes found Matron leaning against one of the posts on the bed, staring at me. _Oh yeah, I was avoiding this room…_

Matron continued to stare at me and an arrogant smirk formed on his face, "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." He replied, grin expanding, mocking me some more, "I'm just amazed as to how a woman at sixteen years of age could still act like such a child sometimes."

I picked up one of the silk pillows and tossed it at his head, "I'm more mature than you."

He looked at the pillow I just threw, "Clearly." He started walking out of the room, "I'm going to get undressed in the washroom. You may undress here."

I looked at him questioningly, "You're not going to undress when we go to bed?"

He turned back for a second, smiling at me, "I'm taking it off before, because I highly doubt you would know how to take a man's clothes off." With that he turned and left before I could find a comeback.

**Matron-**

I stood looking into the mirror, hands pressed against the wall on ever side, willing myself to breathe. Today Lacey was making a habit of forcing me forget such a basic function. _Control yourself, Matron. This is her first time. Don't scare her by just getting on top of her no matter how much you're craving it._

It's not like I had this problem a lot…or well _ever_. I knew how to please a woman and I knew that involved patience. But she looks so incredibly appealing in that dress, much to my dismay. _Damnit, why can't I simply hate her? Not hate her _and_ lust after her?_

I splashed water from a bucket onto my face and walked out of the room only in my thin breeches.

And there she was…slipping off her dress exposing her shift that to my horror and somehow pleasure as well, was practically see-through. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form and I certainly couldn't help the growth that was happening between my legs at the sight.

Once she realized I was standing there she yelped and placed her arms over her chest. I started laughing at his, "Lacey, Lacey, Lacey," I shook my head as if talking to a child, then stalked towards her, "we are married now. You can show me your body." She didn't move her hands though, so I closed the distance between us and moved her arms from her chest. They fell limply to her side, as she turned her head to the side and stared at the wall. I watched her for a few seconds and she let out a sigh, turning back to me, as if relieved it was over.

I moved my eyes away from her body and up to her eyes, "This is our nights now, isn't it?" She asked as her head fell down.

"Of course, we're married."

She looked back at me, "Yes, but now it's far too real." I did not expect to be hurt by a comment like that, but it hurt more than anything else she'd ever said to me before.

**Lacey-**

We stared into each other's eyes for a very long time until I figured I should make some effort and stepped very close to him, so close I could feel his hot breath on my face. That feeling in my lower belly when I saw him at the river returned, and when I grazed my hands over his chest and he inhaled sharply, a throbbing between my legs began. _What was happening with my own body?_ I didn't know, all I knew is that these feelings brought a desperation…a desperation for what though I didn't know.

He bent his head down and placed his mouth on my lips. It was innocent at first, just a gentle touch of our lips, but then it became more demanding as he parted my lips with his and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I was a little shocked at first, but I slowly became used to it and pushed back into his mouth; wrapping my arms around his neck.

He then started to place his mouth on my upper neck, right next to my ear, and moved it down my neck to my shoulder. He grabbed a hold of thin shift and pulled it down in one swift movement, and it fell to the ground. Before I could squeal in embarrassment his mouth came back up to mine for another deep kiss.

His hands that were on my hips-keeping my lower body close to his so I could feel his hard manhood though his thin breeches- slowly caressed up my body until they were right under my breasts. His thumbs slowly started massaging my nipples. I moaned into his mouth and I could feel him smirk against my mouth, and if he was mocking my reaction I couldn't have cared less. The desperation was increasing and I pushed my body closer into his, and my mouth began to devour his.

He began to inch me back to the bed and gently maneuvered me down onto it, my legs still hanging off. All the while his lips never left mine. We continued kissing for awhile, while he ran his hands up and down my sides. Then he pulled away and again made his way down my neck and shoulder. This time he didn't stop until he reached my breasts and he gently took one of my nipples into his mouth. I arched into his mouth, seeming to no longer be in control of my body. He sucked a little harder and I began to run my fingers through his hair, pressing his face further into my breast.

He lifted his head briefly and smiled down at me, then turned his attention to my other nipple. As he did this, he moved his hand down my stomach lower and lower until he reached the spot that had been curiously throbbing since our kiss. I gasped as he touched me gently. _Gods, that felt…there's no words. _He caressed me, all the while sucking on my nipples. I clutched the duvet and pressed up against him wanting more. Then his finger worked his way into me, while his thumb continued to caress the area that I didn't know existed until now, in my innocence.

Then his finger inside of me found a spot and curled, stroking it and I was done. I began to move my hips in time with his fingers, far past desperation. I moaned loudly and he never stopped his ministrations, until I came undone.

He slowly removed his fingers from me, and lifted his mouth from my breast. I had fallen back on the bed, panting; I had no idea what had just happened, but whatever it was it made me feel better than ever before. How could anything on earth ever feel _that_ good?

Matron smiled down at me-a non-mocking smile, one of genuine happiness-and brushed my damp hair back from my face. He kissed my lips and guided me back to the middle of the bed, then climbed over me.

Again he kissed me, pulling back slightly he spoke in a voice choked with restraint. I wondered what he was restraining himself against, "By the Gods, Lacey, you are beautiful."

I could have wept with those words. Never before had Matron complimented me and as I looked into his strikingly blue eyes I saw truth and knew he meant every word.

I ran my hand down his cheek, "And you, _Husband_, are the most handsome man in the entire kingdom." He pressed his lips down on mine at this, before pulling away and lowering his breeches.

I looked down and quickly looked back up again. A blush would have risen up my cheeks if I wasn't so flushed already from what he had done to my body. I had never seen a male naked before and was…shocked…to say the least. I brought forth my courage and looked at his face, a face that was smiling at my reaction. A tease, but not an unkind one, so I chose to let it go.

He positioned himself between my legs and pulled them wide. "This is going to hurt at first…" he whispered against my mouth, "I'm sorry for that. But it gets better and it won't hurt again." He lined his manhood up to me and slowly worked the tip in.

He was huge, too huge and he had barely entered me. I cringed as he slowly working himself a bit more in. Then he whispered "sorry" again and plunged forward. I cried out and my legs shot up to my chest as my back arched, which just pushed him further into me.

He stilled himself inside of me and caressed my arms and kissed my shoulders while I adjusted to him. A few long minutes passed as he waited for me relax. Slowly my body fell back from its tense position, as the pain lessened. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled his lips to mine for a deep kiss, offering him my permission to continue.

So he slowly began to move inside of me. I cringed at first, but each stroke chased a small amount of pain away and soon pleasure began to build. I moaned, wrapping my legs instinctively around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

He felt my acquiescence and began to speed him. His fingers trailed down to between my legs and he stroked me, gently at first, then faster to match his thrusts. The building began again and I moaned between our kisses.

He pulled back and watched my face when I became close. He seemed as mesmerized as I was by these sensations. I arched my back suddenly and felt myself release, even more strongly than before as he watched my expressions intently. Then he bent his head down into the crock of my neck and kissed there, scraping his teeth against me, it seemed he was holding back from biting me, and strangely that thought aroused me even though I had just been spent.

Right after it happened, he plunged harder a few times, stiffened and groaned. I wished I could watch his face as he did me, but he was attentive to the spot on my neck. He panted after, keeping his head resting on my shoulder, holding himself up on his arms, even though he was clearly exhausted. He finally turned his face to mine and touched his lips to mine and we slowly kissed, both satiated.

He rolled off of me, but immediately pulled me into his arms. We were both sweaty, but I didn't care. I felt so satisfied and languid. I couldn't remember a time I had ever felt so complete. So I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes, a smile creeping over my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lacey-**

My eyes weren't even open yet when realization of what I had done last night hit strongly the next morning. The feeling of satisfaction and contentment from the night before was gone and replaced with embarrassment. I supposed I should feel more like a woman now, but instead I felt even younger than yesterday.

Even more shocking though was how Matron treated me in our bed. It scared me how intimate we were and how close I had felt with him. At the time the act felt so right and natural. I felt as if I had been made for his body. Now in the morning light I felt used, alone, and like fool. I felt the need to never see him again, yet at the same time I was anxious to bring back the feelings of the night before. _How could anything feel that good?_ I still wanted to know. Yet the fact that the man I had fought against for so long knowing me so thoroughly shamed me.

_I've never felt so confused before in my life._

My thoughts were paused for a minute as I felt him stir beside me. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't realize I had awoken, that way I wouldn't have to face him just yet. I heard him groan against the morning sun, then felt him turn gently in the bed. I realized when he wrapped a possessive arm around me, that he had turned in my direction and I felt a kiss against my shoulder, before he swiftly got off the bed. He shuffled around the room quickly; then I heard the bedchamber's door open and close quietly, followed by the one in the seating area, heading to the hallway. Only then did I let myself open my eyes and sit up in bed, holding my body up on my arms in my exhaustion.

I glanced down at my naked body that only had a thin sheet covering my lower half. The thick duvet had been thrown off the bed at some point during our activities last night. With Matron's body next to mine all night I hadn't noticed, but now I felt the chill.

I accepted, begrudgingly, that I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep again with all the thoughts running through my head, and grabbed a nightgown from my wardrobe. Then I called in a maid to help me ready for the day, hoping I wouldn't run into Matron today, because I didn't think my pride could handle seeing him so soon after last night.

**Matron-**

I felt more refreshed this morning than I could ever remember which of course made me more infuriated with Lacey than ever before. How on earth could a woman with no experience, a woman I have more often than not wanted to strangle, make me feel like _that_.

My brain couldn't find the words to describe what had happened to me during our first night of marriage, but whatever it was, it was phenomenal and already my body was aching for a repeat. I couldn't wrap my mind around these feelings. I never expected this to happen.

I knew she was not sure of what do, but she had let her walls down enough to allow my guidance and her instincts to take over, making her a more than enthusiastic lover. She had caressed my skin just right, applied the right pressure with her lips. She was my perfect fit in the bed and _that_ scared me. How on earth could _Lacey _do that to me?

I was still wracking my brain for an answer, when my father walked through the door. I looked up at his face and instantly knew I was in for a teasing with the cocky smile planted on his face.

"I told you, you'd enjoy having her in bed." He said, as he poured himself a goblet of wine from the table I sat at.

I stared at him, raising my eyebrow as he sat down to join me, "And how, Father, do you know that we went to bed? Maybe we couldn't stomach the idea of each other and chose to skip the consummation part of the marriage."

He laughed out right at this, "I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking, Boy. There's no way you were going to skip that part of the marriage." He took another sip of his wine and smirked some more, "Plus…I heard it."

My mouth dropped open at that, "Father! That door is very thick! You would have had to have your ears pressed against it to hear anything!"

His smile got bigger, "Well I only meant to make sure you weren't killing each other and when I realized the sounds I was hearing were in pleasure not pain I left." He responded, as if it was perfectly okay to invade our privacy like that, "Very proud of you, Son."

I glared at him not finding any humor in this conversation, "You're sick!"

He just laughed as I got up and walked out of the parlor.

**Lacey-**

I have had some awkward moments in my life, but this is by far the worst. The court was eating mid meal as usual in the grand hall. As my title expected, I was forced to attend and sit right next to Matron with his parents on the other side of him, and then my mother beside me. All I could think was: _everyone knows what we did! My family knows. His family knows. _

Not only does everyone in this court know (and most likely had gossiped all morning about it, as the ladies seem to have nothing better to do with their time), but this was also the first time I had faced Matron since it happened. What could I possibly say to him? I couldn't think of a single thing. I felt completely humiliated and self-conscious. What if I hadn't pleased him well enough last night? Would he bring it up as a tool to insult him? After all, just because he's taken my maidenhood, doesn't mean anything's really changed. We were still oil and water and bound to fight.

I sighed outwardly, but managed to stop myself from raking my fingers through my hair in frustration at my turmoil. I stared down at my food, ignoring the man beside me, and didn't eat a single bite.

**Matron-**

I could see how embarrassed she was as we sat at the meal, which made me want to laugh and comfort her at the same time. At least I knew I wasn't the only one suffering with confusing thoughts from last night.

If it were at all possible, she looked more ravishing now than she had before our wedding. Despite her obvious discomfort, she glowed and I felt smug knowing I was the one who gave her that image. I wanted her again, and fought the urge to grab her and run upstairs, image be damned. One night and I was already hooked.

_Damn, I was in trouble. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Matron-**

"Would you stop pacing, you're making me nervous and I-for once-have no reason to be nervous." George groaned out, dragging me to a stop.

"Well I am very sorry to have disturbed you." I snapped in reply, "Maybe you should go find something to do then, besides sitting here."

George didn't seem the least bit offended by my outburst and just laughed it off.

"What's your problem today anyway?" Alex asked sitting next to George lazily stretching out his leg.

_I wouldn't even know where to begin with that question…_I shook my head. It was better not to attempt to voice my conflicting thoughts, "Nothing. I don't have a problem."

George and Alex exchanged glances, smiling, "Awww did the wedding night not go as planned?" George asked, "Let me guess she acted dead the entire night. Don't you just hate it when women do that?" George turned this last question towards Alex.

"It's the worst. Might as well take care of yourself at that point."

I rolled my eyes, _again…loads of help they were. I _wish _that was the problem I had with Lacey at this point. It would make things so much simpler. _

"So…was it that bad?" Alex asked with a touch of sympathy with his voice.

An unplanned smile came to my face, though I brushed it off quickly, "It was _fine_, thank you."

Apparently I didn't get rid of my smile fast enough because they both grinned back at me knowingly, "It was good, wasn't it?" Alex asked.

"Well of course it was!" George replied, "Have you _seen_ Lacey?!"

"Thank you both for your input." I said sarcastically and turned to my desk to do some work for the kingdom, ignoring their continuous teasing.

**Lacey-**

I was walking through the royal advisory hallway when I heard something crash in the room I was passing, that happened to be Matron's study. I stopped instantly and opened the door without knocking to make sure he wasn't hurt. Walking through the door I saw him crouched on the floor, picking up a piece of a vase, and let out a breath in relief, though I didn't know why I cared so much.

Silently I walked over and helped him pick up the pieces, he looked up at me startled for a second by my presence and then continued to clean up his mess. Once we were finished we had a maid come in to throw it away.

Once she was gone he turned to me and gave me a half smile, "I probably shouldn't have done that. That was a family heirloom for the past 300 years. My mother will be furious when she finds out."

"Queen Maryanne is not one to get angry easily." I offered in reassurance.

He laughed at that, "As her son I've seen her angry plenty of times." He replied, "Though I suspect I deserved it at least half it."

I smiled at that, though I hadn't meant to.

He cleared his throat and looked around the room as if trying to pretend he was busy, "Is there something you needed from me?"

"Oh, no" I looked down, "I just heard the crash and came in. I am sorry to disturb you." I started to move out of the room but he grabbed my arm.

"You did not disturb me." Then he let go and looked away, towards his left hand, "Lacey, where'd you get this ring from?" He asked holding it up, "It looks familiar, but I can't place it."

I gave a sad smile, "It was my father's." I answered quietly.

His eyes became wide at that, "Oh…" he said looking down at it. After a minute he tore his eyes way and looked back into my eyes, "I should thank you for allowing me to wear it then. I know it couldn't have been easy giving something like this to _me_."

A lump was forming in my throat at this point and I had to take a few breaths to steady my voice, "No need to thank me. Having you wear his ring makes me feel like a part of him is here still." I took another shaky breath, "Regardless of our feelings for each other we are married and you're the one who will father my kids. That means something to me."

He seemed taken aback by that and I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. I took pity on him though, and smiled and walked out without another word.

Once I walked out of the room and closed the door I found myself face to face with Queen Maryanne.

"Oh good afternoon, Maryanne." I said, wondering if she had overheard any of Matron and I's conversation.

"Hello Lacey. "She looked over my shoulder at the closed door, "Were you and Matron just talking?" before I could answer she went on, "How sweet. I knew it would work between you two."

My eyebrows raised at that, "I mean no disrespect Your Majesty, but Matron and I just had a five minute conversation. Nothing more."

She gave me this very strange smile that almost said, 'I know something you do not know' and replied, "Well that's a start now, isn't it?" and then turned around and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lacey-**

_How can I spend another night with him? I feel so ashamed for what I did!_ I was pacing back and forth in our room trying to find a way out of this. _What am I going to do?_

It didn't help that Matron walked in at that moment and gave me a small smirk, that made me want to smack the smug look off his face and wrap my legs around him, all at the same time. He walked right past me, to the wardrobe and started taking off his shirt; exposing the muscles on his back. I couldn't help the need that coursed very deep inside of me, when I saw him. It took over me and I didn't like it. I didn't want to be attracted to Matron.

"I need to go check on something." I made up quickly and could see the confused expression he had on his face as I ran out the door.

I pressed myself against the wall and held my hand to my heart hoping it would still, but it didn't of course. I didn't know what to do. I was lost and I fearfully realized that I desperately wanted Matron to be the one to find me.

**Matron-**

_She is a horrible liar_. I thought as I took of my pants and threw them on the chair. I had to laugh silently to myself. She was incredibly adorable sometimes (not that I'd let her know that). Her innocence and naivety was almost refreshing, compared to the rest of my life.

I knew she was uncomfortable. I knew it was all new to her and that she was embarrassed by what her body wanted. I loved her body though and the reactions it gave me. It gave me a need I had never felt with another woman before. One I was anxious to fulfill again tonight. _If only she'd just step out of the washroom…_

I sighed stripping the rest of my clothes off and crawled onto the bed. I would wait and let her have her space, but when she got back I'd make her wholly aware of what her body was capable of again and she'd forget all about her self-consciousness.

**Lacey-**

I realized after a half an hour it would look suspiciously like I was avoiding him and I wasn't about to give Matron that kind of satisfaction. I looked in the mirror, pulling out the pins that held my braided hair in a bun at the nape of my neck and shook out my curls. Then with a deep breath I headed back into our bedchambers to be met with a painfully gorgeous Matron, as naked as the day he was born, lying there waiting for me. He gave another small smirk and I moved slowly to the bed and he took my hand and pulled me down next to him.

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the lack of post. I am in serious need of inspiration. But I am slowly getting it back. Thank you all for waiting for me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Matron-**

I woke up to a beautiful woman lying beside me, as I had been doing for the past three weeks now. Lacey was perfect while she slept. Peaceful. Quiet. No sound came from her. Her curly hair fanned out on her pillow and even in sleep she looked completely sated, which filled me with pride.

I rolled on my side to put my arm around her naked body and kissed her shoulder. It was impossible for me to not put my lips on her while she was like this.

Here in bed things were simple between us. There was need, desperation, passion, desire, and satisfaction. There was no fighting or petty arguments between us, as soon as we hit the bed. During the day things weren't so simple. We still argued frequently, and I still wanted to strangle her on many occasion; but then in the middle of a fight I'd kiss her (as I was now permitted as her husband) and all would be forgotten with us. She'd look up at me with those gorgeous light green eyes and no contempt could remain.

I didn't know what was happening with us, but it seemed to only being going up, so I counted my blessings. _Maybe our lives wouldn't be as miserable as I first imagined…_

I laid like that for about a half an hour until a desperate knock on the door forced me to sit up and Lacey to stir, but not wake. I quickly threw on pants and a shirt and rushed to the door. George was standing there, with a ferocious look on his face. _This can't be good…_

"Matron...your father sent me here to get you. The Jekes they have declared war on us and attacked a few of the villages in the west border last night." I couldn't speak for a second I was too stunned.

"Get Alex and we'll meet my father in the throne room." As I had no doubt he'd be in there with the heads of his army and advisors. Sadly this was not the first war I had to prepare for, "We need to get our armies together and fast." George nodded and rushed off, showing his fear openly.

War. I didn't want to believe it, yet shouldn't have been too shocked. We had been rivals with the Jekes for a while, but I had hoped with my marriage to Lacey and our joining of Gearld and Evlin that it would scare them off once and for all. Apparently they just decided to look at us as a challenge.

_Gods just keep Lacey safe…_

I wouldn't even begin to tell you why that was my first thought.

**Lacey-**

I woke up feeling blissfully sore and languid, after Matron's _undivided_ attention to me. If I looked in the mirror I'm sure I'd see the smile on my face was that of a fool, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted to hold onto the feeling of complete relaxation that was settled over my body.

I reached over for him to realize he wasn't beside me. With a pout-knowing I wasn't going to be ravished this particular morning-I sat up slightly and that's when he came storming in the door with Alex and George trailing behind him with almost equal amounts of determination; and then there was me lying in bed with the only thing covering my body being a thin sheet.

"Excuse me!" I screeched as I pulled that said sheet up to my shoulders. I raised my eyebrows at Matron. At least George and Alex-after a brief glance-thought to divert their eyes anywhere other than the bed.

"We have more import things to worry about than female modesty." He snapped at me and it stung. He seemed to have notice this so he turned to Alex and George, holding a map he took from his side table, making me wonder for a minute…_what is he campaigning in bed now while I'm asleep? Men…_"Here" he told them as he handed the map to them, "Go to my father's library and I shall meet you there. I need to break this news to Lacey myself."

Now I was worried which jumped up to terrified when he turned around after the other men left. I could see complete fear in his eyes and yet I also saw determination.

He kneeled down by the bed to look at me in my eyes at my level, "Lacey…" his words broke off here and all I could do was reach my hand out and caress his cheek, "Something bad happened."

"Dear heart, please tell me," I said as I kissed his lips lightly. I was surprised by the affectionate pet name that slipped through my mouth so easily.

He gave a small smile and caressed my cheek right back, "The Jekes declared war on us."

I sat stunned, unable to say anything.

"Lacey…" Matron said trying to bring me out of my trance, "Love, you do not have to be scared. I promise I will protect you. I will always protect you."

I do not know what possessed me to do so-maybe the declaration that tugged at my heart, and gave me hope that Matron could love me one day, as I had realized I did him-but I reached out to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him affection that had nothing to do with bedroom desire like all my touches before and everything to do with comfort. My heart never wanted me to let go, and it killed me.

He put his arms around me and I could feel his strong hands on my bare back. I looked him in his eyes with tears in mine. This was the first time I had ever allowed him to see me cry, "Matron…I don't want anything to happen to you."

He looked shocked for a minute and then he answered me slowly, "I will have to fight. I will have to go to battle." My heart stopped at that I promise, wishing desperately he was promising me something else. I did not know what was wrong with me but I felt like all the breath was torn from my body, "Lacey. I will come back. I…I…"

"What Matron?" I asked, sitting up straighter, the sheet completely falling to my waist at this point, exposing my upper body; though I hardly noticed. All I could see was him at this moment.

He looked to the side, no long seemingly able to look me in the eyes, "I have started to feel things for you, Lacey." My breath caught in my throat, "Strong feelings…I want to protect you. I want to be safe for you; so I can come back to you."

I didn't know what to say so instead I just kissed him really passionately, allowing my body to explain that I felt the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Matron-**

I sat next to my father on a bench in the private royal gardens. I saw Lacey and my mother sitting together on a blanket a few yards away. They were speaking quietly to one another, but were too far away to hear what they were saying. Judging by their solemn expressions though, I could wager a guess. Tomorrow I would leave with a thousand other men to battle. My father was coming with, much against my wishes. He was too old, I thought, to be in a war.

Strangely enough, my biggest fear wasn't for my father or myself. It was for Lacey. Being away from her, not being there to protect her, it terrified me like nothing before. The anxiety of not being able to be close by to ensure her safety, had been keeping me up at night, leaving dark circles under my eyes.

I loved Lacey, I realized recently. Damn it I really did. Even if she did _still_ drive me to the point of pulling out my hair, I loved her. My parents had been right all along, and it took me only two moons into our marriage to realize it.

I turned to my father, "Are you sure you will not stay? I can handle this on my own. You need to stay here and run the country. You need to stay here to protect mother…" I paused and inhaled heavily, "and Lacey."

He looked at me knowingly and smiled, "They will both be fine as long as we go out and fight the battles that will keep them safe from the Jekes. The both of them will run the country just fine well we are gone. Capable women we have." I had to smile at the truth in that statement.

We were silent for a while, both watching a woman, both thinking of the heartache that would soon ensue. "Matron…" my father answered, "When we get back from the battle, I shall crown you King," he looked down to the ground, "I have gotten too old for this. I just want to relax for a while before I die." He turned to me, smiling, "You will make a great king and Lacey will make a wonderful queen. I am proud of you my son."

I thought I would cry. But a man does not cry so I fought it with all my will and not a single tear fell.

**Lacey-**

I watched Matron, trying to imagine the Gearld castle without him. Every time I had ever been here, he had been as well (formerly much to my dismay), but now there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep him safe behind these walls; safe with me. The castle had become home to me, and I knew the reason was him.

"Will you tell him?" Queen Maryanne asked me and I startled. We had been silent so long and I had lost myself in my thoughts.

I looked at her, with a small sad smile on my face, "How can I? He is going off the war. I cannot let him have another burden to think about while he is there. He needs to focus on the task at hand if he is going to be safe."

She brushed a hand across my cheek like a real mother; a mother I never had really, because mine was always so bitter. But those were melancholy thoughts for another time, I had enough at present, "Or maybe it'll give him another thing to fight for and make him stronger. Please…share this joy with him before he leaves."

I put my hand on my stomach. I was still reeling with the idea of my becoming a mother. I had always known I wanted to be one, but actually knowing a tiny life grew inside of me and depended solely on me for its well-being, was something to marvel at.

I looked up to where he sat again, deciding I couldn't stay sane if I let any other moments together pass through my fingers. He was going to leave soon, and I wanted to soak him into me completely, so maybe I could keep a part of him with me in his departure.

I said my farewells to Maryanne and walked up to him, taking his hand in mine. He understood what I needed without ever a word spoken, and said goodbye to his father, dragging me out of the garden. I did not think the king minded our hasty departure, for he just nodded towards us and walked to his Queen. They had their own memories to make, I supposed.

**Matron-**

Lacey led the way to the bedroom, which is not something she normally did. That was usually what I was there for. But I was not about to complain, not when those actions let me know she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

We started to kiss passionately just as we closed the door. I pushed her up against it with force, though not enough to hurt her. I slid my hands down her side, kissing her neck.

"Lacey..." I gasped as she slid her hands down to the front of my pants. She gently massaged my manhood and then untied the strings to my pants; kissing me all the while. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to see her body.

I moved my hands to her back and untied the string that tied at the bottom to hold the dress together. I let the dress slip down to her waist, then bent down to kiss her breast making her moan with pleasure. Soon after we were both naked and on the bed with her on top, another thing that was not normal but I was not willing to complain about.

She moved slowly at first and then faster as we both needed. Finally at the end of the night we both passed out in our exhaustion. I had her in my arms, holding her close to me. I couldn't imagine how I could leave her tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lacey-**

I woke up to Matron behind me, his large arms around my waist holding me close to his chest. He was still asleep and I knew he had to get up soon, but I did not even bother trying to care. I just curled up into him wanting to hold onto this moment forever; praying for time to just stop for the day.

I touched my lower stomach, smiling, a child grew in there. It was strange how I fell in love with this babe so quickly. I felt the need to protect him from all harm. He was Matron's and I's child; he was us.

I wanted to tell Matron, I truly did. But I did not want him distracted by the news. He needed to have full concentration while he was fighting. If he knew he had an heir back home he might worry unnecessarily about the child's safety during this time of war.

Then again he had a right to know, it was his child too after all. Maybe Maryanne was right and it would benefit him, knowing of the child. Maybe it would help him fight harder, having something so precious to fight for.

I inwardly groaned at my conflicting thoughts. I turned over gently kissing Matron on the lips, hoping to distract myself from the choice for a bit.

I felt him stir so I began to press my lips harder into him and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He was awake now and proving it with his responses, he started to kiss me back hungrily and wrapped his arms around my naked body, pulling my body over him. I could feel him get harder as we touched and tasted, and I couldn't deny him this before war. He deserved to have one more time with me before he left for the unknown. And I, myself, wanted it badly.

He moved on top of me kissing my breasts and my stomach and then finally lower to an area that had become wholly his. I had a smile on my face as he started to lick me and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as I arched up into him. He started to move his kisses back up my stomach and I almost confessed right then about the child growing there. But then his mouth reached my nipple and all thoughts vanished from my head.

I felt him settle between my legs, as he asked "Do you want to?" I nodded and he moved himself very slowly inside of me as I grasped his upper arms.

Our joining was slow for a while, both of us holding onto the feeling of just being together. But then desperate need took over and Matron began to go faster and deeper, until I was at my point and he was his. I could feel him release into me as I screamed.

He collapsed beside me breathing hard. Then he turned on his side and looked into my eyes as he brushed hair back from my forehead.

"Matron…" I said slowly. I had made my decision, though I didn't have much logical reasons for why I made this choice. I just felt in my heart that I had to tell him. I gathered up all my strength finally and blurted it out, "I am with a child."

**Matron-**

I was stunned. I was silent for a while. _Did she just say she was with child?_ I had known obviously that it would happen, since as a married couple we did not protect against such things. After all wasn't that the main reason we were supposed to share a bed? To create an heir? I forgot about that along the way I had enjoyed making love to her so much.

Apparently my silence was too long, because a worried expression crossed Lacey's face and I quickly kissed it off. Then I plastered a smile on my face, running a hand down to her womb, caressing it. She smiled then too and put her hands over mine.

I looked down at her and kissed her gently. Still rubbing her lower stomach, "A child…" she nodded, my smile grew even bigger, _Lacey carried my baby._ Some primal pride arose in me at the thought, "I am so happy Lacey. I really am. I just wish I could be here for everything." I kissed her again, deeper, and she sunk back into the bed, "I promise you I will be here for the birth." And I meant it, I would not miss my child coming into this world.

Then something that I had not expected from her happened. She started crying and all I could do was hold her close, telling her over and over again that it would be okay. When at last she stopped crying, I looked at her and told her something that I had been holding back in fear of her rejection, "I love you."

She looked up at me and answered the best way possible; the way I did not dare hope to believe would ever happen, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

I got a review tonight that really gave me the inspiration for this chapter and probably a few more to come. So thank you!

**8 months later**

**Lacey-**

My babe would arrive any day now, I knew it. Still though there was no sign of him, no sign of any of the troops. Except of course for the dead, who were brought home to be laid to rest marking each battle that Matron was fighting in and how much I had to lose.

But I still had faith that Matron would come back to me for the birth of our child. He was, and always had been, a man of his word. I held onto that each night I longed for his arms around me, and it kept the fear at a tolerable level.

It was strange how much marriage had changed the two of us. Or maybe not changed, but revealed. We were two stubborn spirits, who seemed to crave an outlet for our passions. Once that outlet was arguments that got us nowhere; but it seemed once we were married we found other ways to express ourselves, ways that still made me blush.

Was marriage the end to our fighting? I doubted it, knowing full well that we were and would always be pigheaded, but now there was love that counteracted those feelings, and I wasn't willing to let anything stand in our way of a happy future together.

Queen Maryanne and I sat together in the dining hall for supper. Conversation between us was slim though, both of us in a particularly melancholy mood this night. The distance and worry had drained us both. The dining hall was loud with chatting nobles and I wished for nothing more than to go upstairs to my chambers. But my title required my presence.

It was so loud that I did not hear the doors burst open. What alerted me was the sudden burst of cold air from the snow and wind rushing in. Four men came in carrying a large coffin, telling us without words that the man who lied in there must be someone of nobility for them to bring it in here during dinner.

_Please…_was the only word running through my head, knowing it was selfish to pray that this coffin was somebody else's' pain and not my own.

They deposited the coffin on the floor carefully. Then one of the men went up to the queen and bowed. "I am sorry to say..." He paused for a second as he looked up to her and I knew exactly who it was in the coffin: the King. And the look on her face told me she knew as well, for she covered her hands over her mouth as a sob broke out. I pulled her into an embrace, holding her close while she broke down.

The man started again, though I could tell it was hard for him to continue in the face of the Queen's despair, "I have more..."

"No" I replied instantly, knowing what he was about to say but not wanting to know, "No…please…."

"I am very sorry, Your Highness."

I looked down at the single coffin, looking for any excuse not to believe it, "No, it cannot be. There is only one coffin. You would not leave him."

He looked down sheepishly, "It was a large battle, Your Highness. We were faced with many bodies, and a lot were not distinguishable. We could not find him. But he was not accounted for afterwards and there was no way for him to escape. They had us surrounded or else they would have never been able to cause the damage they did."

The queen looked up at him, "Are telling me my husband and my only child is dead?"

He nodded, "I am afraid so, Your Majesty."

I left then not able to stand hearing anymore; quickly rushing upstairs and falling on the bed just a few months ago I shared with Matron, holding my stomach. My child would be here soon and if what they told me downstairs was true, he would be born without a father. What were we to do? How could he possibly be gone?

**Matron-**

I awoke to ice cold water thrown over my face, as I had grown accustomed too in the past seven days. A week earlier I was on the battle field; a week earlier I had held my father in my arms as he died, completely oblivious to my surroundings; a week earlier a few of the Jekes took advantage and took me for information, then ransom when they realized who I was.

Now I was chained up to a wall by my arms and my legs equally as strapped to the ground. I was being tortured for information each day and each day it was getting harder to stand it. The only thing that kept my mouth closed and determination up was knowing I had to protect my family, my mother, Lacey, and our unborn babe.

Our child, I thought about it every day. He or she would be born soon, very soon and I would not be there. I broke my word to her, I promised I would be there to welcome our blessing into this world and I would not be.

I the vision of Lacey smiling up at me in the bed after she told me she was pregnant ran through my mind almost every minute. Along with the sight of her under me the first time we made love; her on our wedding day, with the veil over her face, but still able to see the outline of her beauty. And then a memory of even earlier, a year before we were married. Our family was visiting her kingdom and she was running in the garden with her younger brother, smiling. Then later on in the day, in the same garden, a bouquet of roses next to her face as she inhaled the sent, smiling again. Never a smile at me then, no, but I had treasured her smile still.

I realized then I had always loved her. That she was always the one for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lacey-**

I woke up a few hours later with pain in my across my stomach like I had never felt before, almost as if a steel band was tightening and then loosening after a moment, repeatedly and harshly. I realized the baby was coming and panic rose in my chest.

_No…not today. Not today._

I tried to sit up but came to the conclusion quickly it was useless for another contraction hit me hard and I doubled over with the pain. I screamed really loud for my maid and within moments one along with two worried guards came rushing through the door way into my bedchamber.

"What is it, Your Highness?" The maid asked and then noticed my hands clutching my stomach, "Oh…oh…I shall go get someone." She seemed even more nervous than me as she ran out the door shouting for help, which would have made me laugh if my heart hadn't been so heavy. I fell back on the pillows and feeling the tears prick my eyes thinking of Matron. I breathed in deeply, willing the tears to not fall, knowing I had to save my strength for our child; the only thing left of Matron.

**Matron-**

"All you have to do is speak," my capture said, "That's all. We would end it if you would only do that."

I was losing strength, but I was not going to give up. I wouldn't let any ill befall my kingdom, especially knowing Lacey would be the one who would suffer the consequences.

"Damn you!" he screamed as he whipped me in the back, but I offered no sound in response, which only angered him further.

Then all in a moment I felt a pain within me and it was not from the whip. It came from somewhere deeper in my body, it came from my love, though I could not explain how that was possible. It truly made no logical sense, but I felt it anyway. I could feel her pain in my stomach and knew with absolute certainty she was in labor with our child.

That little moment kept me from yelling out it pain as the whip came down even harder than before. The pain gave me more motivation to fight and my determination grew even stronger. For Lacey was feeling horrendous hurt so our child would have life, so I would give them all my strength and more, even though I was not there.

**Lacey-**

It was after the birth. The midwife placed my child in my arms, my darling little boy, who had just been born but was already strong and beautiful. I knew it was up to me now to protect him, for Matron was no longer here to protect us, and this brought fear and worry. But I felt more relentless than before and would not all my strength to falter.

I sighed. It did not feel like he was gone, I would have felt it I thought. I would have felt him leave me, but I didn't. Maybe that was just a myth they told, a nice fairy tale thought of being able to feel your loved one's soul pass onto the next life. So I may not have felt his departure, but I still needed to accept it and focus on the only thing I have left of him. I had our son now to protect from the enemies who would destroy him for his rightful place as heir.

Matron was gone, he would not come back to us.

**A/N:** Okay so it's a really tiny chapter but I kind of got stuck again. But don't worry more will come soon. Also did you enjoy my little empathy labor? Yeah, husband actually had that and empathy morning sickness. It's kind of a cool little occurrence.


	12. Chapter 12

Lacey-

As I have the past three months I woke up to my child in early morning screaming to be fed. I got up and walked over to his cradle and picked him up. He was a beautiful child. He had light hair like mine but his facial features were all ready showing to be a lot like his father.

"Shhh, Tron." I hushed to my child, calling him by his nickname that we have given him for Matron was too hard to say out loud.

I placed his lips to my breasts as I lay back against my pillows, looking down at my child. I looked up to a wedding dress hanging from the closet door.

A month ago my mother gave me to a new king. He was a brutal man who owned not nearly as much land as Matron had, but he much pride in his territory and he was very happy to be expanding it with Matron's land.

I felt cold when I thought of it. For he was not my love. Matron was. I did not want to marry but I had no choice. Now that I no longer was my husband's responsibility I was my mother's and stepfather's, yet again. And not something that made me happy at all, for they despised me.

It also meant the Kingdom that was given to me officially once I married Matron, was given back to my mother and Stepfather. Now though this man I would marry, King Bernard would get all of it. Putting him in a very high position.

I sighed looking down at my son with tears in my eyes. _How will I ever get out of this?_

Matron-

I lay on the floor of my cell. I was half starved by now and felt that my bones would soon be the only things left.

I heard the sound of keys moving against each other as a man walked in. I knew the tortured would start.

"I have some interesting news for you, dear boy" he said as knelt down beside me, "your faithful wife is to be wed to another man in week."

For a minute I was silent. _How could this be? I was not gone only for three months and she's all ready moved on? No it cannot be._

He saw my disbelieving expression on my face and started to laugh, "yes it is true. I heard it myself from one of your kind. A man named King Bernard shall take her." He laughed again.

_King Bernard? _I thought. He was an awful man. Always a hassle when he came to my Home. He would always speak highly of himself, make wanton comments, and flirt with the maids. He was horrible match for my sweet, innocent Lacey.

_And what of our child?_

I longed everyday to see this child. I did not know even if it were a boy or a girl. I wanted to see the child and Lacey more than anything. At night to keep me from thinking of the extreme frost hitting me I thought of Lacey holding our child smiling. _That's what I must fit to go home to._

My capture left and he did not notice that the nails that tied my cuffs to the wall was getting loose. He did not notice me grab his keys right as he was leaving. He did not see me strangle my guard and sneak out.

Oooo cliffhanger. Haha…not that great of one. I am really sorry about the small chapters, but I promise I will make another soon. Thanks for all the reviews! It's really sweet of you all!


	13. Chapter 13

Matron-

I was close to the kingdom. Only about two hours away. I needed to get there in time. I needed to stop this from happening. _How could she?_

For the past week I have been fighting to get back. Surviving the best way I could. The ground was still a bit frozen and my clothing was not suitable for such weather, but I needed to get to her. I needed to stop it from happening.

Lacey-

I stood in front of the mirror. I felt like déjà vu from my wedding with Matron. But this one felt way more wrong. I felt like my heart was pulled out and tossed out the window.

My mother was there yelling instructions at everyone, trying to make it all perfect. I knew that her and Bernard had the agreement that if he got Matron's land by marrying me she got to keep my father's, unlike when I married Matron.

I looked at her in the mirror, "how could you do this to me mother?" I turned around to look at her, because she was ignoring me, "you knew I loved him. You knew I couldn't ever give my heart to another."

"Ha!' she shouted back after shooing a maid away, "marriage is not about love it is about business. It is about getting what is best. I am only looking out for you, dear."

"The only person you look out for is yourself. Don't bother lying to me," I snapped back as I turned to the mirror, "leave me."

"No"

I turned back quickly, "leave me! If I am to marry this godforsaken man I would like a few moments of peace."

She gave me a look that would kill and left. As soon as the door closed I heard it open again and my brother John came in smiling. He was only six years old, but he was truly my best friend.

"Hello dear heart." I said as I pulled him into me for a hug.

"You ready?" he asked as he looked up to me.

"Ready as I will ever be." I sighed as I walked out of the room.

Matron-

I walked up to the castle. It seemed to not change. I am not sure what I expected, but I did expect some change, but it was just the same.

A guard outside of the gate about fainted when he was me walking up, "Milord." He started stuttering, "How…How did you…?"

"Not important. I needed inside. I needed to see my wife." He nodded knowingly and helped walk for I was in major pain and I could barely walk.

I hope I am not too late… 

Lacey-

The ceremony was almost over. I could not take it. I wanted away out. I thought of grabbing the sword in his belt and plunging into me. But what of Tron? I could not leave him both fatherless and motherless.

I did not know what to do. I had to find away out though. I needed to get out. I looked up the heavens and prayed that they would send me down some help.

Just than the double doors burst open and I heard everyone gasp. I turned to look to see what it was all about.

Matron-

The look on her face was one of the cutest things in the world. I did not think I would feel this way at that moment, but I did. I felt lust for her. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and mouth partially open. She scanned her eyes up and down my body almost to make sure. And than she picked up her skirts to her dress and ran to me and into my arms.

I tried not to gasp in pain for the wounds that she leaped on but I did and she looked at me with worry in her eyes, "what did they do to you my dear heart?"

"Excuse me." I heard from behind us before I could answer her, "we were getting married."

I looked at him with kill in my eye, "well as you see she is still married. My apologies."

I did not wait around to argue. I didn't have that kind strength to deal with him at the moment. I grabbed Lacey's hand and pulled her out the door. She leapt into my arms kissing me on the cheek lips, eyes, neck, and chest and she wouldn't stop

"This is a dream come true." She whispered in between kisses, "Oh Matron I prayed for this for so long. I needed you here. I thought I would die."

I pushed her back from me and I could see the hurt in her eyes from this action, but I tried to ignore it, "you thought you would die?" I started to yell, "that's why you were getting married?"

"I had no choice.." she started but I cut her off.

"Oh really? You had no choice. What you felt the lust so strongly since your taste with me and you needed to get the feeling again?"

I knew that was not something to say for she started crying than, tears streamed down her eyes and I had to use all my strength not to kiss them away.

"How can you say that? How could you not know me well enough to think that? I was forced into it! You have any idea how hard this all was for me!"

"How hard it was for you!" I shouted back, "I was being tortured for months and the only thing that kept me from insanity was the thought of coming home to you! But instead I come home to you in the middle of a wedding!"

She wrapped her arms around my waist, "please Matron," she begged, "you know I would not do such a thing."

We stayed like that for a few long moments, before I started to brush her hair with my hand and wrapped my other hand around her back. She looked up to me and kissed my neck and I couldn't help it but I kissed her lips. And we both knew that I was no longer angry. With her at least.

Lacey-

I cried in front of him. I guess since he was the only one to see me cry I felt comfortable to continue it with him.

We were in the hallway right now and he had his arms around me and was kissing me. I knew he would still have his anger towards Bernard and my mother and stepfather. But I knew he had realized all anger towards me. And honestly right now even if he were angry, I would not care for he was back with me.

Okay so it was written very well…but it got the point across. Okay so don't think this story is over. Remember the Jekes have still not been defeated and I don't think that this is the last we will see of King Bernard!


	14. Chapter 14

Matron-

Lacey and I walked up the stairs after she forced me to get some medical attention, even though I kept telling her I wanted to see the baby, but she kept on answering, "you will see him soon. You need to be healthy though first."

Lacey stopped at a door and turned around and smiled at me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room.

She walked straight over to a wooden cradle with vines and little forest creatures carved into it, lined with soft cloth. Than she picked up the child from within it, whose eyes were looking up to the ceiling with curiosity.

Lacey excused the stunned nanny that was watching me and when she left, Lacey walked over to me with our child in her arms.

"I want you to meet someone." She said smiling up at me and placed him in my arms. "baby Matron. But we call him Tron."

I couldn't believe how perfect he was. I fell in love with him when Lacey told me she was pregnant and now I fell in love with him all over again.

When I looked at him it was like looking in a mirror (except for the hair which he got from his mother).

"he's strong." Lacey said with pride, "and healthy. He was big when he was born." She smiled up at me, "He is perfect."

"yes, yes he is." I just stared at him in awe. _How could something so little bring me so much joy? _I looked at Lacey and was answered. _Because Lacey can produce the most joy in the world._

Lacey couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't stop smiling. there was so much bad in this world, but right here right now was pure and wonderful. I wanted to hold onto it forever.

Lacey-

It was late afternoon. I finally got out of that godforsaken wedding dress and was sitting in a simple lavender dress watching my husband play with my son in the grass.

We have been sitting out here for hours together. All three of us. It was complete bliss right here and now.

King Bernard left in a huff a long with my mother and stepfather with my brother, an hour ago. I couldn't imagine how angry they all were at me for what I did, but what did it matter? Matron was back. We had our son. This is all we need.

Matron-

Lacey was putting our son to bed well I waited in the room, sprinkling rose petals on the bed trying to make everything perfect for our first time in almost a year. I wanted her to feel as good as possible. I wanted to show her how much I loved her.

When she walked in and saw the rose petals and than the candles surrounding the bed she smiled but did not make any moves forward so I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her kissing her neck.

"Matron.." she said in a husky voice, "we can't do this."

I looked at her with obvious confusion, "why?"

"your hurt."

I started to laugh but she did not seem to think it was as funny as me so I got serious, "Lacey I ache for you so badly. I love you. Let me show you how much I love you. I promise I will not be hurt."

She looked at me with skepticism.

I smiled down at her, "all right how about if I promise to make it really light and easy and slow? Would you worry less about me than?"

She nodded and I kissed her lightly. I led her over to the bed and laid her down laying on top of her. "I love you Lacey."

"I Love you Matron."

Lacey-

I woke up the next morning with Matrons arms wrapped around me. something that I missed so much well he was away.

I kissed him gently and slowly got out of bed placing my feet on the cold wood floor.

"come back" I heard muffled behind me and turned around to see Matron laying with his face in the pillow reaching out to me.

I had to laugh. I couldn't help it. He raised his and smiled, "I love to hear you laugh." I smiled and stood up stretching and found a robe to put over my body. "no!" he cried out, "don't cover your beautiful body. Come back to bed."

I smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him lightly, "I have to feed our child. But I will bring him in with me to feed, will that make you happy?"

He nodded smiling and I went to go get our child.

When I came back he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, but once he heard us come through the door he smiled and sat up a tiny bit.

I brought our child over to the bed and sat as close as possible to him as I put our child's mouth to my breast. Matron kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss our sons head. He smiled up at me and I knew for the first time in my life that I was the one thing that could make Matron the happiest. And that made me more happy than I ever imagined.

Okay so kind of a pointless chapter, because the only thing that really happened was Matron meeting son, which true is important, but it didn't probably need to be a whole chapter…oh well….thanks for all the reviews! Any suggestions please tell me!


	15. Chapter 15

Matron-

A week passed and I tried to spend all my time with Tron and Lacey, but there was still a war going on and I was king now.

So I was in the library with Alex and George planning out attack. I sat down and sighed heavily as I ran my hands through my hair heavily. "Damn it!"

"I know it's hard…" Alex started and I looked up at him sharply, "okay so I don't know…but Matron you have to go."

"I know. I know…" I looked down and thought of Lacey. _How would I tell her I would be leaving off to battle again within 3 weeks?_

I got up from my desk and walked out the door. Alex and George knew that I did not wish for their company at the moment so they stayed behind. I punched the door and I didn't care that it caused my knuckles to bleed. I was angry. _Why does it have to be so hard for us to be together?_

Lacey-

The second I saw him coming through the door of the nursery I knew something was wrong. It was written all over his face. I placed Tron back in his cradle and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"what is it, dear heart?" he sighed heavily and brushed my hair over my shoulder. I looked up at him and I could swear I saw tears in his eyes for a second, but within a split second it seemed he gathered his composure.

"Lacey…." He kissed me very lightly on the lips, "I am so sorry."

I was very confused at this point and all I could do was stare up at him, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I have to go back." He said and for second I was confused.

"go back where?" I asked, but once I asked that I knew exactly where from the expression on his face. I dropped my hands from around him and took a step back, "no, no. not again. You served your time on the battle field. You did your duty. You have so much here that you need to work on. Why go off?"

"Lacey…" he took my hand and sat me down on the window seat and I could see the sunlight come down onto his face like an angel. I couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek.

"I don't want to lose you again."

He kissed the palm of my hand, "I know. And I don't want to be away from you again. But I must go. I must lead us to victory or else there will be nothing here left for us. The Jekes will take over. They will kill us." He kissed me lightly, "I love you, Lacey. I could never let anything happen to you."

"but you will be gone so long from me…what about our son?" I asked begging practically with my eyes for him to stay.

"you are a good mother. You will take care of him well, while I am gone. Just as you did before. My heart will be with you as always."

I nodded tears forming in my eyes, "its just not the same."

"I know" he answered as he pulled me into a deep kiss.

Matron-

I took her to the bedroom well Tron slept. I needed to show her how much I loved her.

It started off gentle. Her kissing me on my chest, my arms, my neck. All was very slow. I kissed her gently on her breast and stomach.

But it did not stay slow and gentle. After awhile our need for each other was overpowering us and we had to make it rougher.

I loved being with her. She was very inexperienced but it made her so much more wonderful. I guess my father was right.

I looked down at her well she slept for a short while, for I knew the baby would be up soon and need to be fed.

I looked at her gorgeous face and naked body, thought of how much I loved her. _How can I ever leave you again?_ I asked her in my mind as I kissed her shoulder and let my arms slide across her back, feeling her soft skin.

I thought about my mother and father and how much they loved each other. I thought about how much pain my mother must be going through. For the pain of just being away from Lacey for awhile, was tearing me apart. But what about the absence of your love for the rest of your time?

I couldn't believe how selfish I had been since I got home. I barely saw my mother. I was either working or with Lacey and Tron. Which was important yes, but so was she.

I stood up kissing Lacey lightly a last time and put on my clothes and quietly walked out of my room and down to my mother's chambers.

I knocked on my mothers door and there was no answer, so I just walked in. and from the site I saw I quickly walked out.

Yep…it's a cliffhanger for you all! So anyways as always give me a review if you have any comments, suggestions, questions.

I am finding that I am getting some confusion on the story…especially on the character Matron. So please if you are confused tell me and I will clear anything up with you! Thank you all!


	16. Chapter 16

Matron-

I quickly walked the other way from the room but not fast enough for my mother came running after me only in a robe.

"Matron please stop!" she yelled after me.

"No mother that's just fine. I think I won't." I shouted back over my shoulder.

"Matron!"

But I kept going until I was back at my chambers. When I walked through the door Lacey was all ready awake and sitting in bed stretching, with only a sheet wrapped around her. It would have turned me on very much if I hadn't just seen what I had seen. She turned to me and smiled and when she saw my disgusted smile she got serious.

"Was it that horrible?" she asked all of the sudden very submissive.

"No, no" I argued very quickly, "not at all. Its not that, its…." I couldn't even say it, it was so incredibly disgusting.

"What is it, love?" she asked and I went over to the bed to sit by her.

"I saw…I saw…" I couldn't get it out. So I inhaled deeply and turned to her, "my mother with King Bernard."

She looked at me quizzically, "King Bernard is back in town? Why? And what's wrong with him being with your mother?" I gave her a look that apparently said it all, because her eyes got really huge, "you mean 'with'…as in…." she broke off and I actually thought she was going to gag.

"Yes..And I walked in on it."

She started laughing right than and I sent a scowl her way, "oh, dear heart, its just really funny."

She wouldn't stop laughing. Which made me smile even though the whole situation really disturbed me. _Why was my mother with him?_

Once she stopped laughing, she looked at me seriously, "so what on earth would she be doing with him?"

"Didn't really stick around to ask." I answered as I fell back on the bed sighing holding a hand up to my face.

Lacey laid down on top of me massaging my chest, "your so stressed my love. This is the last thing you need to think about."

I just looked at her and smiled. She could always make me happy no matter what was going on. I kissed her passionately on the mouth. She doesn't even realize she relieves all my stress.

Lacey-

I felt bad for laughing, but I could not help it. He walked in on his mother well she was with King Bernard. Just having to see two people their age doing such things would make anyone need to throw-up but hearing about someone walking in on it was hilarious.

Matron had to go work with Alex and George for a little bit. They were trying to organize a plan for the war. So I was left with Tron and we were sitting in the garden together.

Lady Maryanne came out to greet us after awhile and sat down next to me. We were silent for a little bit, but she was the first to speak.

"I am sure that my son told you what he saw."

"Yes." I answered trying to act uninterested.

"Its so hard to be without Matrons father. Harder than I would ever have imagined." I turned to her and placed my hand over her's.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"Just listen." I nodded and she continued, "You try to find comfort anywhere. Even if you have support right where you are with your family, you don't always want theirs for their life is going well and you get jealous."

I felt horrible when she said that. I guess Matron and I were acting too happy around her. Too much in love. Something you did not do in front of a widow.

She continued, "King Bernard asked me to marry him." I became very still for a second and neither of us said anything for a minute, "I accepted for I have nothing left."

I looked at her, "you have Matron. You have a grandson. We love you and would take care of you." But I knew it wasn't what she needed at this moment.

She kissed me on the cheek, "I will continue to visit you all. You are my family. My world. But I must not be in the way of your time of happiness. I cannot let my sorrow rain on the life you too deserve. Live your time in happiness. That's what you need to do."

She did not wait to hear a comment from me. Instead she just got up waving good-bye and left me alone in the garden. I looked down at my son. _I wish we could live in happiness._

So Bernard is back! Told you it wouldn't be the last time we saw him! So how is Matron going to take the news when he finds out that his mother is marrying him? As always read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Lacey-

"I cannot believe this!" _next time his mother is breaking her own news to him!_ I thought as Matron repeated that same line the fourth time. "My father hasn't even been dead four months and she is all ready marrying another man! How could she?"

I was sitting on the bed watching him pace back and forth quickly and sharply. He looked over at me for an answer. "Matron, she feels she has nothing left. That this would be best for her."

"Nothing else? What about us? What about her family? He son! Her daughter-in-law! Her grandson! Is that nothing else!" I just stared at him. No way would he accept this even if I tried to explain it to him.

I lay back against the pillow. It was late around midnight. I broke the news to him after we made love, hoping it would put him in good enough of a mood to except this, but it didn't. I placed my hand to my mouth and yawned.

"Matron, darling I am tired and you must be too. Please lets go to sleep and talk about this in the morning."

He turned to me sharply, "how can you think of sleep at a time like this?" I had the sudden urge to giggle and his dramatic reactions to this. But I knew now was not the time.

"Matron I am tired. That's how I can think about it. Now come into bed right now and sleep with me."

Apparently giving him orders works quite well, for he climbed into bed with me right away. I kissed him on the forehead and told him good night.

"I am still angry." He said.

"I know I answered." And we both fell asleep.

Matron-

I tried to hide from King Bernard and my mother all day. First making myself busy with work than with Lacey and Tron. But towards the night Bernard caught me alone.

"Hello, Matron." He said walking into my chambers without knocking. Lacey was feeding the baby well I got dressed for dinner.

"What would you like Bernard." I made a point at leaving out the king as he did for me. Call it returning a favor.

"Your mother and I will be getting married in a month and I understand you know this and yet you have not given us your congratulations."

"Congratulations." I said sarcastically.

"Humph" he said, as he looked around the room, "quite nice But you'd want something for such one as beautiful as Lacey. Giving her all of this makes her give you everything. I should know. For we were to be married, remember?"

I tried to keep my cool. _One more word from you and you will be hurting worse than you ever before._

"Yes, we were. She was barely widowed three months and all ready spreading her legs for me." he started to laugh and I walked over to him and punched him.

"Get out of my home!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, boy, but I am staying for a little bit longer. I was not supposed to be home for another week." He said from the floor putting a hand over his eye.

"I said get out of my home."

He got up than, "as you wish, but I will be back. Don't worry."

Lacey-

"You what!" I yelled at Matron after his mother burst into our chambers right when we were about to make love, screaming about how he punched her betrothed.

He turned his eyes from his mother and onto me. I was still lying on the bed, but he was standing up close to his mother furious. "He deserved it."

"Oh than that makes it okay." I said sarcastically, "How could you do that? Do you ever think before you do things?"

"No he does not." His mother yelled at him, "I know you were upset about this, but that was unacceptable. I can't believe I did not raise you better."

"I had my reasons for doing it, mother." He shouted at her, "I do not need to explain myself to you! You have your own mistakes that I could throw in your face!" I knew he was about to say something hurtful and I was preparing myself for the blow, "turning into a slut right after father dies, waiting for the next guy to come along to spread your legs for."

That's when Lady Maryanne slapped him. He didn't even move. It seemed as if it barely hurt him, but I knew it hurt on another level. We all were silent for a while until I got off the bed and walked over to Lady Maryanne.

"Matron and I need to talk. Could you please excuse us?" she nodded and walked out the door and I turned to him.

"How could you say that to her?"

He didn't even look at me he stared blankly over my head at the door. I reached up and touched his chest with my hands caressing him gently, than moving to rub the back of his arms. I knew from experience that these were the places that could relax him when he was upset.

After awhile he looked down at me with a blank expression, "Matron…"

He shook his head as if trying to clear it, "not now Lacey." He whispered. He grabbed me by the hips and pushed me back onto the bed climbing on top of me kissing me forcefully.

He was angry right now and I knew what kind of love we would make tonight, but a lot of times this was incredibly enjoyable so I did not mind.

He bit my nipples gently once we were both naked. He moved lower licking me where it felt the best. I cried out his name when he hit my point over and over again and than stopped and pleasured me again. We did this for a long while until he finally got inside of me and thrust into me very hard.

He climbed off of me once he was realized and I had finished, and collapsed next to me. We were both breathing hard.

He turned to look at me and rested his head on his hand, "Lacey, I swear there was a very good reason for me punching him."

I look into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, for I was sure he would never lie to me. "Do you want to tell me what it is?" I asked gently.

He shook his head and I accepted it. I lay down on my side very close to him, feeling his naked skin against mine. He kissed my earlobe and brushed my hair back over my shoulders, looking down on me as my eyes shut.

Matron-

As tired as I was I just stayed up for about an hour just staring down at her sleeping. This seemed to have become my favorite pastime.

I couldn't imagine how I would be able to leave her. I didn't want to. I wanted to find away out of it. But Gearld needs me, so I must go. But she will always be the one crowding my thought.

I kissed her neck lightly smiling at her. She was truly beautiful. I still could not understand how she couldn't see it. I loved touching her soft skin, and silky blonde hair, looking at her beautiful green eyes. Kissing her perfectly shaped lips. Caressing her curvy body. She defined beauty. Ask anyone and they would say that they have never seen one so beautiful. But she did not see it.

I pulled her even closer to me as I shut my eyes to sleep.

…………………………………………………………..

Yep so his mother is just a little bit pissed off at him right now and we learned what an asshole this Bernard is…so yeah…thanks for the review on my last chapter! Really tired right now so I can't think of what else to say…


	18. Chapter 18

Lacey-

I cannot believe this is actually happening. A week later Matron and I were standing by an alter watching his mother and Bernard marry. I was holding Tron and I looked up at Matron with his stone face trying to keep himself expressionless. I touched his arm lightly for comfort and he smiled down at me and kissed our son on the forehead. He was trying to be happy, it just was not working.

There was a celebration afterwards and we ate there and danced for a little bit. But we did not stay the whole night. Instead we went out to the garden with Tron and sat on the side of a fountain.

"In two weeks I leave." He said as he turned to me. I nodded trying not to cry. I looked at Tron and smiled, trying to think of something happier.

Matron held his hands out to him and took him up into his arms. He kissed him on the cheek and smiled at me. I brushed Tron's hair, which was barely there. "We were so lucky to have a child as perfect as him."

Matron nodded, holding him as close as possible. I knew he was trying to savor it all. Soak it in, so he would have enough memories in war.

We were silent for a long while. We looked through the windows at the people dancing and watched Lady Maryanne dance with Bernard. It was too obvious she had no feelings for him, especially when you grew-up seeing her with her former husband. Always looking at him as if there were no other world for her accept for in him.

Later on in the night I thought about how she could have done it. How she could have married one like Bernard, for he was not even a good man or even a decent one at that. I only was going to, because I was forced too. I was so glad that that horrible wedding was stopped in time. But I wished desperately this one had stopped too. But her husband was truly dead…and mine wasn't. So now she is married to a beast and she could not escape it.

Matron-

I woke up in the early morning from a dream of my father's death. In all my time I never imagined a life without him in it. He was truly a good father. He was always the one to make me laugh, to play games with me as a child, to look out for me every moment. He taught me everything I know, and I was not done learning.

I reached out for Lacey, needing her comfort. I slowly kissed on her back whispering her name. I ran my hand to her front massaging her in the place that gives women the most pleasure. She moaned in her sleep and soon was awake.

"Matron…what on earth…" I stopped her words with my lips on her mouth and as always she fought fire with fire pressing against me harder wrapping her arms around me neck as I continued to pleasure her.

Her hands moved down as she touched me and grabbed me gently. Massaging me, giving me the most pleasure. We both began to breathe hard. She climbed on top of me straddling me, still kissing me.

I finally got into her and she moved down on me slowly. So I grabbed her hips and pulled her down, hard on top of me, making it feel the best for both of us.

When we were done she did not get off of on top of me but simply lay her head down on my chest, kissing me gently.

She looked up at me, "I love you Matron. I cannot get enough of you. "I smiled up at her. She had no idea how happy that comment made me.

I only half slept that night. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to watch her. I thought of my father. Of how much I missed him.

Soon after my parents had me, my father got sick with the mumps. It caused him to no longer be able to have any more children. So I was the only child of Gearld and I was never without love from my parents.

I looked at Lacey thinking how differently we were raised. Her father died when she was only a small child. Around the age of three. He was killed by the Jekes who were warring all ready with her country. Her mother had never liked her. The woman hoped for a son, but instead had a daughter. In my opinion her mother was severely jealous of her daughter. She was everything she wasn't. And I could only thank god for that.

Lacey-

I was in the garden with my son, sitting in the grass holding him in his lap. Lady Maryanne came by and sat down beside me smiling at her grandson.

"Do you wish to hold him?" I asked and she nodded and I handed him over to him. She smiled down at him.

"I will miss seeing him everyday," she turned to me, "and you. I could not have asked for a more perfect daughter-in-law."

I smiled at her, "you give me too much credit, milady."

"No darling. I could never give you enough." She looked off into the distance for a little bit and we sat quiet together. She finally broke the silence; " you make my son happier than anyone else can. I leave soon, knowing that. And it satisfies me."

I turned to look at her; "all I want is to make him happy. I am glad I can do so. I will miss you Lady Maryanne."

She gently brushed my cheek, "we will see each other as much as possible I swear it." I nodded smiling.

"Its just…" I stopped myself not wanting to sound selfish.

"What dear."

I turned back to her, "you're leaving. Matron must go to war. I will have no company accept for Tron, but as much as I enjoy that I still need a friend to talk to."

She nodded smiling, "maybe you could come up to Bernard's land sometime. Just for a little bit. I know you have to run things here. But you would have family there."

I nodded. But I did not think I could stand being on that man's land. I couldn't even stand him in a place where I have the comfort of my own home. 


	19. Chapter 19

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Lacey-

Matron had been gone for nearly three and a half very long months now. We heard nothing from him personally, but stories were reported back that him and his army were making a huge impact against the Jekes. Not that it made the pain of him not being here any easier on Tron or me.

I felt very alone and helpless. I felt depressed all the time. Which shouldn't have been the case. I always felt alone growing up and it never stopped me from taking care of myself. I was strong. Always had been and very self-reliant. But now it seemed that I needed somebody to take care of me. It almost made me sick.

I thought of Matron all the time. He was what I needed and I was not going to deny it. It was hard not being able to see him everyday. To feel his touch on me, his words swaying into my mind soothing me. He could make me feel like no other.

At last I finally gave in and went to visit Lady Maryanne, even if Bernard was there. I had no respect for the man. No matter how much I tried. I hated him. He was slim. A beast. The worst of his kind, which was saying a lot because his people seemed to be a breed of undisciplined children, who did horrible things that he told them. They were loyal to him in a way of fear. Unlike Matron whose people were loyal to him because they respected him and wanted to please him.

I was helped out of the carriage that took me there. I had Tron in my arms holding him close against me, protecting him from all harm that his place could bring him.

Lady Maryanne came to greet me smiling with a natural glow from her pregnancy. Yes she was pregnant. Strange for someone her age, but nether the less it was true. I could not imagine her with a child that was from this place. She was too different. I hoped that the child would be better than his father, due to the fact that she was the mother, but I had no doubt that Bernard would raise him to be like him or worse.

"Is this my little grandson?" she said taking him from my arms, "he has gotten so big." I smiled with pride.

Tron was certainly perfection, compared to many children born in the world. He was strong, beautiful, and healthy. I had much pride in him, as did Matron. We could not ask for more in a child.

Lady Maryanne gave orders to a maid to take me to my room and get make me comfortable. Than she handed Tron back to me, "I have to go meet Bernard. I will tell him of your arrival. If you need anything all the maids will be happy to assist you." She smiled at me and left. And the maid took me to my room.

I do not know what she expected me to be like. Probably that of her ruler, but she was frightened of me I could tell. She kept bowing after everything she said and I almost wanted to laugh.

She was showing me the room and I could no longer take her calling me highness or the bowing so I put my hand on her arm, "darling your making me dizzy. Please stop bowing. And you do not need to call me highness. My own subjects don't even call me that when they're being formal. They use Milady. Not that you need too. You can call me Lacey."

"Oh that would be too improper, your highness," She said bowing again and I glared at her in an affectionate way and she smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked and she looked taken back for a second.

"Joan." She answered and I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Joan. Now not to be rude but me and my son are quite tired and we would like to rest."

She nodded smiling and I could tell she was about to bow, but thought better of it and left closing the door.

Matron-

I was smiling at the news I got. "You cannot be serious?" the man nodded, I looked outside at the white flag from the Jeke's side, "finally."

I couldn't even hold in my excitement._ The war is over. I can go home to Lacey._

Lacey-

I walked down the hallway to the library hoping to find something in there to pass the time that I had well Tron slept. We had been here a full week and it seemed to be the most peaceful, orderly and incredibly boring castle I had ever been too.

Bernard saw me in the hallway and walked up to me smiling. Something that was not a pretty sight, might I add?

"Lovely Lacey," he started giving me shivers up my spine, "what is it your looking for dear?" he had a lustful tone that I chose to ignore.

"The library. Might I go into it or is it off limits to me?" I asked with spite.

He laughed than, "Is someone bored? I could find something for you to occupy your time with." He said as he looked down my body making me want to hurl.

"Where is your wife?"

He made a gesture in the air as if he was brushing her off, "off doing something unimportant no doubt." He walked very close to me putting his arms around my waist, "she would never catch us."

I pushed him back off of me, "never touch me again or you will have my husband to answer too."

"Oh yes your husband," he answered back, "Who happens to be faraway right now. He didn't even try to stay home with you. Makes you wonder what he is doing out there doesn't it? There are many whores by the battlefield you know. Helping the soldiers in there tough times." He smiled down at me, "a man has needs darling and I am sure he is satisfying them as we speak."

"Matron is not like that!" I snapped back, but you could see that he knew I was starting to wonder.

"You sure?" he asked as be walked past me brushing his hand against my skirt. Making it seem as if it were on accident, but we both know it wasn't.

The only thought I had at the moment was, _Could he really be with another woman right now?_


	20. Chapter 20

Matron-

It was a week later and me and my troops had just arrived surprisingly back to the kingdom. I couldn't express how happy I was to be home. Home with my darling Lacey and son.

It was very early morning, The moon was still high in the sky, when I snuck into the our bedchambers and crawled into bed with Lacey.

I leaned over her and whispered her name in her ear. Gently brushing her hair back and rubbing her sides. I never thought it was possible to want someone as much as I wanted Lacey right now.

She stirred slightly and she yelped when she woke, but quickly realized who it was and threw her arms around me kissing my neck my chest my lips.

"Matron," she cried, "your home!" she continued to kiss me and I couldn't help but smile at the form on top of me.

"yes love. I'm home. Its all over we won." She looked at me in a stunned happiness and smiled kissing me all over yet again.

I laughed at her and pushed her down gently onto the bed, "did you miss me, Lace?" she nodded and I crept my hand up her thigh.

She pulled me down to kiss her and I was not about to deny her it. It felt so good to be able to feel her lips against mine.

Her heart was beating quickly and I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her so I decided to move it on. I took her thin night robe off and threw it to the ground. For a minute I just stared down at the body I had missed so much.

She covered her hands over her self and I took them away and stared again, "love, why are you so ashamed of yourself?" I asked gently kissing her stomach and than looking back up at her.

"because…" she said looking away from me, "I have a horrible body. You should not have to deal with it."

I had to laugh at that but her serious expression made me stop. "Lacey…my dear wife. You are so beautiful. How can you not see it?" I kissed her breast lightly, "you have an amazing body as well. Your perfection. Every sees it but you. Why can't you see it?"

She shook her head and I decided to let it go for now, because I could see the tears start to well in her eyes and I knew it was something deeper. I kissed her lips lightly and than got out of the bed and took off all my clothes until I was completely bare. Lacey smiled up at me and I could tell she wanted me very badly.

I climbed on top of her and one of her legs wrapped around mine. I kissed her arms and than her breasts. Making her feel as good as possible.

Tonight it was not about lust. It was about my love for her. It was about my need for her. Showing her how much I missed her. I wanted to savor her entire body in my mouth. I wanted to keep her inside of me forever.

So most of the night was gentle caresses and kisses in the dark. Loving words and touches of pleasure. Later though lust came in and she straddled me and I brought her down hard on me as she cried out in pleasure and I let go.

I kissed her lightly until she fell asleep and than I fell asleep as well. Holding her as close as possible. Thinking _nothing could be better…_

Lacey-

If I had any doubts after what Bernard said I didn't have any now. After last night I was sure. He proved to me he honestly could not want any other. He proved to him his love and devotion. He always made me feel the best about myself and if I did not look at a mirror throughout the day I could hold onto that feeling.

I was lying in bed next to him watching him sleep and I couldn't help but smile at him and kiss him lightly.

I had to get up to get Tron and as much as I wanted to spend al my time with him I knew he needed rest. So I got out of the bed and got dressed in a light pink dress and died my hair back with lavender ribbons.

When I went into my sons room he was all ready awake, staring up at the ceiling laughing. I picked him up into my arms and kissed him on the cheek. "your father is home, dear heart." I couldn't stop smiling. now Matron and I could be together forever without any interruptions. This was complete bliss.


	21. Chapter 21

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Lacey-

I watched my husband and son play on the beach running up and down the shores. Matron and Tron were looking at seashells and discovering new creatures. Matron answered each of his questions and told him what everything was.

I could help but smile. This was complete bliss. I looked out to the ocean thinking that nothing could ever destroy this. Nothing. I would hold onto this forever and make sure it stayed like this. Perfect.

Matron and Tron came over to me later both soaking from the shins down. Tron ran up to me and threw his arms around my neck. Tackling me down. Matron sat down next to me putting his arms around me.

Next week his mother and Bernard were coming to visit us. Something we never enjoyed and yet happened every four months. Matron's mother gave birth to another son, but this one was nothing like her first. Bernard the second (also known as Bear), was a sickly child, weak, and not nearly as handsome as Matron. He was nothing like his brother.

I wondered if Lady Maryanne regretted her life right now. Regretting marrying him, having a child with him, devoting herself to a beast. She never seemed happy. Not like before, but how could you be with a husband such as that?

I looked over at my darling husband who had Tron in his lap pointing to the sky at some distant bird. I thought about how we had hated each other in the beginning. How we both were so miserable. And I thought about how blind I was not to realize I loved him.

Matron sensed me staring at him and turned his head to me smiling. _I am the luckiest woman in the world_, I thought as I moved closer to them and rested my head on his shoulder.

Matron-

There is nothing like a stepfather from hell. As Lacey knows. I couldn't stand this man with his sly remarks. Trying to get in as deep as possible to wound me. But I did not let him. Every time he came to our household I was forced to keep him occupied as I was afraid to leave him alone anywhere near Lacey due to constant remarks about her beauty and how she must use them. I cannot count how many times I have forced him to shut-up.

My brother who came with them was intolerable. Unlike Lacey's brother who has always been a joy. I had always wanted a sibling, especially when I saw Lacey and Jon, but now all I could do was regret that wish for this child was horrible. Granted he was only three, but he all ready had the arrogance of his father. He was undisciplined. And corrupted by his father. He was nothing like Tron whom was always a delight to be around. My mother was always spoiling Tron and I had the thought that she too resented her horrible younger son and wanted one more like Tron.

I watched Lacey and Tron in the garden. Tron ran around the high hedges, playing hide and seek with his mother as she chased after him, often times knowing where he was but not acting like she did. He would tell her secrets and she would tell him something back that would always make him laugh. She truly was a perfect mother. So affectionate to her son. Always hugging him, kissing him on the cheeks, brushing his short hair back.

She smiled up at me when she realized I was in the garden and I walked up to her and lay down next to the two, looking up at where they sat playing with his toys.

The afternoon past thusly until it was time for supper. Tron's nanny took him to get washed up as Lacey and I changed clothes. I watched her as she undressed and felt need in me fill up. She turned to me and smiled than shook her head. I knew I had to wait until after supper.

Lacey-

We heard a crash come from Tron's room so Matron left to go check up on him and she what he broke. As he left he forgot to close the door so I walked over to it and began to shut it when Bernard came to the door.

"Hello, dear." He said letting himself into my chambers. I just glared at him in response, "oh don't look at me like that dear. I will not harm you in anyway."

_That's a joke,_ I thought. "What do you want?"

He looked down my body, "You should know." I glared at him, "fine dear. I'll get to my point. I have some interesting news about your dear husband."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "I don't care for anything that comes out of your mouth. So don't bother telling me."

"Hmm.." he answered, "and I thought you really wanted to know that I caught your husband with your son's nanny."

I stared him down, "Matron would never do that. He loves me."

He raised his eyebrows in skepticism, "are you so sure dear? Because I know what I saw. I am just trying to look out for you dear. Just letting you know, before a real problem comes out of it. After all I did see her throw-up her food every morning the past few days I have been here."

I pointed towards the door, "get the hell out."

He walked over to me and brushed my cheek with his hand, "I'll be here for you when you finally except the truth. Trust me you always have a shoulder to turn to."

I gave him a killer look as I watched him walk out of the room. Now the only question was _is he telling the truth?_


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the reviews! I love to see them! You all are so great!

………………………………………………………………………………………

Lacey-

I hadn't been feeling well for the past month and for some strange reason it came to me the reason why. I placed my hand over my womb and I must have some shocked expression on my face for Matron dropped his fork and grabbed my hand.

"Lacey, love, are you all right?" I turned to him and nodded.

I didn't know what to think about it. I knew it was true. It all made sense, plus I had this feeling. I did not know whether to be happy or sad about it. I was starting to doubt my husband. Little things added in my mind after what Bernard said. Matron was working more than before. He was gone more with Alex and George or so he said.

I looked over at Bernard and he gave me a devilish grin. He knew I was thinking about it. He knew I couldn't get it out of my head. I turned my gaze over to Matron. _Would he really cheat on me?_ I remembered what my mother said years ago on my wedding day. Telling me if I were not good in the bed he would find someone else's to go to. _Is that what happened?_ But he never acted like I was not good. He always made me feel special and like I really was desirable. Maybe it was just an act.

I was too upset to eat so I excused myself from the table walking down the hallway. I heard his footsteps behind me and the touch of his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and gave him a fake smile.

"Matron, go eat. I am fine."

He kissed me lightly on the forehead, "No, love, I can tell your not. Are you not well?"

I gave him a sad smile, which was supposed to be reassuring but just turned out the way it was, "I feel fine. Just tired."

He brought me close to him, "Please tell me what is wrong."

I just smiled up at him and answered politely, "I just need to be alone for a little bit." He looked very hurt, but I turned and left anyways and walked down the hall.

I need to go to the castles doctor to find out if it was true or not… 

Matron-

I wanted to know what was wrong. She kept looking at me strange all through dinner. I didn't think I had done anything, but maybe I had. Maybe it was because I was spending so much time with Alex and George lately. So much time on working as well.

If only she knew why. But I could not tell her. It must be kept between the three of us for now. She cannot know that we were investigating Bernard or that we were soon planning on declaring war on him, for we found he was organizing and army against us.

I couldn't let her worry. I couldn't let her be scared yet again. I sighed as I took off my shirt. She walked through the door and gave me a small smile as she walked over to a chair and took of her dress and threw it over the chair.

I cannot even express how much I want her at this moment, but something in the way her body moved I knew not ask it. Something was defiantly wrong and I wanted to know what. But I would not push her. I would let her tell me in her own time.

She put on a night shift and walked over to the bed and climbed in to the bed covering herself with the blankets up to her shoulders. I lay down on top of the blankets right by her, on my stomach. I draped my arm over her waist and turned my head to look at her.

"I love you." I said, trying to soften the mood.

"I love you so much." She responded sadly. I didn't know what was wrong but I wanted to fix it more than anything.

Her eyes began to close, "Lace…" she answered with a little "yes" that I could barely hear, "Lacey you can tell me anything. You can ask me anything…whatever you need or want just tell me about it."

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "there's something I need to tell you actually." She took my hand in hers and placed it on the lower part of her stomach where her womb is, "there's a child growing inside there."

I was happy the second I heard that but it just took one look at Lacey to destroy all that happiness. She looked that miserable. "Don't you want this child?" I asked. I never thought I would need to ask Lacey that question.

"No, no," she quickly said, "I do its just…"

"What? What?" I asked sitting up. I needed to know what was wrong.

"Matron are you having an affair?" she blurted it out and it stunned me.

"What? Why would you think that? Don't you trust me?" I was very livid at this point. I couldn't believe she didn't trust me after all this time together.

"Answer the question Matron." Was all she had to say.

"No. I am not and never have had an affair." I got out of bed; "I am going to one of the guest rooms tonight."

"Matron." She begged.

"You do not trust me. Where would you even get that idea from?" she looked up at me very ashamed, "why did I even ask? I cannot believe you believed him! There is nothing honest about that man! It shows though your true feelings for me doesn't it."

I walked out the door ignoring her cries for me to come back. She chased after me and I could feel her arms around me holding me from behind. I turned around trying to keep my anger in check, "Lace…please…just leave me alone tonight. I need to control my anger and I cannot do it around you right now." I kissed her on the cheek and left her in the hallway as I found a guest room to sleep in.


	23. Chapter 23

Matron-

I was so angry I couldn't help it. _Why would she believe such a thing?_ Lacey was far smarter than that, why would she believe him.

I thought about what else she told me tonight. _A baby._ I was so happy. Another child would be fantastic. I wanted many children with her. So this was something that brought so much joy to me.

I didn't hear her come in around midnight but she did for I woke up to her straddling me and kissing me, "Matron," she whispered, "I am so sorry. I love you."

She ran her hand down my bare chest. I had just woken up and I was all ready feeling myself get hard under her. I knew she could feel it and she pulled her night shift over her head so she was completely naked above me. she was so beautiful and I knew I couldn't deny her. I ran my hands up her sides and onto her breast. I could tell she felt accomplished. She knew it would work and it did. She smiled down at me and leaned her head into mine kissing my passionately. I pulled her down on top of me.

"Lace," she continued to kiss me on the neck and chest, "love, I need to take off my pants." She smiled at me and rose slightly and slipped them enough for me to get out and inside of her. I pulled her down on me very hard.

All night we continued touching. Playing with one another. Apologizing to each other. Nothing was better than being with her.

Lacey-

I woke up in a guest room with my leg draped across Matron's. he held onto me tight. I looked at him and smiled climbing on top of him and kissed him. He was soon awake kissing me back running his hands up my back.

I pulled back and looked down at him, "I love you."

He smiled and caressed my cheek, "I love you too." He than put his hand on my womb where the child grew, "I am so happy about this child, Lacey."

I smiled down at him and placed my hands over his, "I am too." I kissed him lightly.

Later on during the day I was walking down the hallway in a blissful state. In the dark shadows in a corner I saw two people tangled up with one another. I left to give them privacy when I noticed who they are.

"He was right!" I screamed and Matron jumped, I spun away and ran down the hall and I heard him run after me. he grabbed my arm and swung me around to look at him, "let go!" I screamed at him but he wouldn't and I collapsed on the ground crying and screaming.

"Lacey…it's not what it looked like." He tried to pick me up off he floor but I fought him off pushing him.

"I am not blind Matron!" I couldn't even look at him. It made me to sick. _How could he? I loved him! I thought he loved me!_

"Lacey, she was kissing me! I was about to push her away and you came by."

I looked up at him than, "don't use such a worthless excuse. Leave me! just go! Go find our son's nanny, I am sure she didn't go far!"

"Lacey…" he begged but I got up and pushed him away from me and walked down the hall. This time he didn't follow me. he just stood there and I could feel his eyes on my back.

Matron-

I did not know what was going on when Tron's nanny started to kiss me. It took me by complete surprise. I was stunned for a minute when I finally realized what was happening it was too late, Lacey's voice was at my ears.

It was horrible timing. That's all. But she didn't see it like that. But how could she? As she said she's not blind. I probably would have done the same thing in her situation.

I sighed heavily, _why the hell are we fighting so much lately?_ Than I heard Bernard's voice outside of the guestroom I was staying in and the answer was plain to my mind yet again. Everything always went wrong when he was around.

I laid down on the bed. The bed this morning Lacey and I made love on. It was so perfect this morning. I did not know if she would ever believe me. I did not know if she would ever trust me again and the most fearful of them all I did not know if we would ever be truly together again.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

okay sorry that it was so depressing. I had a plan on making it all sweet and wonderful and them being all lovey dovey and Matron telling Lacey about the war and she helping him or something. Than me and my fiancé broke up and it kind of ruined all my thoughts for that kind of chapter. So instead I made a depressing one.

Oh and sorry its so short…a lot on my mind. Really sorry!


	24. Chapter 24

All right so I am not guaranteeing a good chapter. I am not exactly sure as to where I am going with this story…so yeah…any suggestions would be great!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lacey-

I sat on the bed sobbing so much my body shook. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. I was pregnant! He seemed so happy, but than he bedded the nanny? I couldn't believe him. He always showed how much he loved me! always! in these years I never imagined he would do this to me.

I forced myself to stop crying. To try to relax my body. None of this was good for the baby. The stress was too much. I took in a heavy breath trying to control myself. I had to do this for my baby. I had to stay calm. I pressed my hand on my womb thinking of the child. I wanted a girl for awhile. I loved my son, yes, but a girl would be fun I thought.

I lay against my pillow and shut my eyes. I guess I needed sleep as well. The pregnancy made me tired plus all that I went through this morning. I knew Tron was being well attended to so I let my eyes shut trying to block away the day.

Matron-

_How am I going to get myself out of this one?_ I was pacing back and forth in the guest chambers. I need her. I could not live without her. _How was I to convince her that I am not at fault?_

I heard a knock at my door followed by Bernard coming right in, "what do you want?" I yelled. He had done enough.

"Something bothering you?" he asked with a horrible grin and I wanted to punch him, "seems Lacey saw something in the hallway that she did not like."

"how do you know about it?" and he gave a grin and raised an eyebrow, "you planned the whole thing didn't you? You made sure she would kiss me and you made sure Lacey would see it!"

he just smiled even bigger, "those are some serious accusations, dear boy." I raised my hand to punch him but he held up his hands, "oh no…your mother remember and Lacey they would not like that at all."

"Lacey wouldn't give a damn! She hates you!"

he cocked his head to the side, "does she now? The second time you went off to war she certainly showed me how much she liked me." he started laughing and I just stared at him.

"I know you lying."

"am I?" he asked and turned to leave out the door, but not before I ran up to him and turned him around and punched him in the mouth than let him go. Unlike Lacey I did not believe him. But than again why shouldn't she? She saw what she saw.

Later on in the day I walked towards our room to try to talk to Lacey. I needed her to listen to me. I would do anything. But what I was met by as I turned down the hallway was screaming and women running in and one running out grabbing a cloth and running back and slamming the door.

I ran up to the door and tried to open it, but it was looked. I banged on the door. But there was no answer. The screams were done by now, but I still knew something horrible was happening.

A few minutes later the women left, sadness written on their face. My mother was the last to walk out. I looked at her questioningly. She placed a hand over my shoulder, "she lost the child, dear son." She kissed me on the cheek and I just stood their stunned. _How could this happen?_

Lacey-

He sat by the bed but I turned the other way so I did not have to see him. He kept saying sorry. Sorry for what it looked like in the hallway. Sorry for putting stress on me. sorry for losing the baby. But all I could think was, _it was all my fault! I should have relaxed more! My child is lost and its my fault._

Towards the night he crawled into the bed beside me and I was to tired to push him away. He put his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. Later he feel asleep but I could not. It was too hard. I felt like I was being torn of all emotions. I was just lifeless right now. I lost Matron and I lost our baby. _What else would I lose?_

………………………………………………………………………………………

told you it would be a bad chapter! Sorry guys!


	25. Chapter 25

Lacey-

I couldn't believe that he was still trying to convince me it wasn't his fault. That the our son's nanny kissed him. Did he not realize we just lost our child? Did he not realize that I was traumatized by that fact and I couldn't think about that at this moment.

I was sitting on the bed well he stood by it looking down at me, begging me to listen to him, make him see. All I was thinking about was the child we lost. I didn't want to see Matron at the moment. I wanted him to go away. And yet I wanted him to comfort me. but he was not doing that so I just wanted him to leave. I didn't want to hear excuses about it anymore. I wanted my baby back.

Tron came through the door after a little bit, a happy interruption from Matron's begging. Tron ran up into the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. He just thought I was sick. He did not know about the baby. He did not know about his father. All of this made him the best company at the moment.

He kissed me on the cheek, "feeling better mommy?" I looked down at him trying to smile, but I do not think it was working.

"yes, love, I am." I hugged him close to me and I felt Matron get into bed with us. I wanted him to leave though. He was not helping. He was making everything worse. If he was just going to beg I didn't want him there. We lost our baby.

I pushed him away, very lightly so Tron wouldn't notice, when he tried to wrap his arms around us. _Why didn't he understand he was not helping?_ He tried again but I turned my head to him and whispered, "leave us, please."

Tron was oblivious to what was going on so he did not seem upset at all when his father walked out the door. After all he always went to work in the morning. Tron and I spent the morning together, reading books, playing games, taking a short walk to the garden and staying out only for a short while for I was still quite weak.

At one point I could feel Matron's eyes on me as I lay with Tron in the grass surrounded by rose bushes. But I did not acknowledge him. He needed to realize what he did. What he lost due to his own lust.

Matron-

I did not know how I would ever make her see that it was all just bad timing. I had Tron's nanny fired this morning. Its not like it was a major loss. Many people would want the job. He was a well-behaved child not to mention a prince and the money you would get for the job.

I sighed knowing that she would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself. We lost the baby because of me. if I hadn't stressed her out, if I hadn't been so stunned when she kissed me to push away….

None of it mattered I realized. The child was gone. We wouldn't be able to get that life back and playing the "what if" games would just drive us crazy.

In the afternoon after Alex and George and I made the final plans I went to our bedchambers. It was still early, supper had barely begun but she would not go down there. I knew she was still weak and she also did not want to face all the people, for the news had traveled quickly.

She was lying in the bed. Comforters up to her waist wearing a thin night shift. I made sure my mother was looking after Tron. Even though she was furious with me about hitting her husband, she still watched after him. more for Lacey's sake than my own.

I crawled into the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I knew she was too tired to protest, so I felt comfortable doing it. I don't know exactly how long we lay there until her hand came up to my head and brushed my hair back, all I knew is that it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She than kissed me on the forehead, and whispered lightly, "I believe that you did not kiss her."

I raised my head at that and looked at her. She ran her hand on my cheek, "Alex talked to me today. He told me of your plans against Bernard and he told me that you did not kiss her. He is one of your best friends. I know you would tell him the truth." She kissed me lightly on the mouth, "I am so sorry. I should have listened to you."

"No, love, you do not need to apologize." I took her head in my hands and brought her lips to mine, very hungrily from the joy of having her again. I could feel desire welling up in me but I also knew she was too weak. I knew I could not take her than. So instead I just lay down with her again, holding her as close as possible.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

sorry it was such a rushed and short chapter. I just wanted them back together quickly, because I couldn't go on with the depressing crap…it wasn't going anywhere. Plus me and my fiancé are back together so I no longer can think of depressing stuff at the moment. I'm too happy! Hehe…anyways as always read and review…give me ideas…anything…


	26. Chapter 26

Matron-

The week following was the hardest to bear. It was so hard to have to see her face at the loss of the child. It was hard to see her cry next to me at night and have no answers for her, only able to hold her. She blamed herself. I knew this. _Did she see I was the one to blame? I had stressed her out. It had been my fault._

She was always protective of Tron, but she was even more at this point. We hired a new nanny but she never left him alone with her, so the nanny had very few things to do. She would wake up in the middle of the night to go down to his room and check up on him. I tried to calm her down, make her less on the edge that something may happen. But it was pointless. She was terrified.

We were down in the garden. She was still weak and I helped her down there even if she protested saying she was fine. I knew it still hurt and I new she was still tired. But she wanted to spend time with Tron no matter what, she was just that kind of person.

Tron was running around with one of the dogs of the house and Lacey's head was in my lap and she kept a careful eye on Tron. She was smiling at the site of him and that made me happy, for she did not smile enough this week. I knew it was still earlier. I knew she was still upset. But I wanted desperately for her to get back to the way she was.

My mother came out after awhile, alone much to everyone's appreciation. Lacey greeted her kindly but quickly turned her attention back to Tron.

"Lacey darling he is not going anywhere. Stop worrying." I snapped my head to my mother's direction and gave her a killer look, "Oh Matron don't get so defensive. She needs to learn to let go a little bit."

Lacey sat up and looked at her, "so is it wrong to worry about my child in a house with guests in it who would willingly destroy every relationship inside of it just for pleasure?" we all knew who she was implying and my mother's lips were pressed into a grim line.

"you have had a hard week," she answered and Lacey turned back to Tron, "which is why we shall be leaving tomorrow."

"pity," I answered and she began to say something, "mother I mean no offense to you but that man and that spawn of his are no good. Why do you not realize that?"

"that spawn is my son. Your brother. And my husband is your step-father and you will respect him."

Lacey gave a slight laugh at that never turning her attention away from our son. "don't worry mother, I will be sure to make sure there are escorts to lead you out of Gearld tomorrow morning."

Lacey looked up at my mother, "I enjoyed your stay, milady." There was something sharp in it though, but it was not meant for my mother. I knew that and thankfully my mother knew that.

I helped Lacey to her feet and my mother called Tron over and took his hand in her own and we walked into the dining room for supper. And what I was thinking as I have thought so many times before was, _it would be nice if it were only us in this family._

Lacey-

He was always watching me. I wanted him to stop watching me with those eyes, like I was fragile. I have always been able to take care of myself. I have always been able to get through things alone. It hurt that he seemed to focus on my pain, as if he had none of his own. _Does he not feel sad about the loss of our child?_ I wanted so badly for him to tell me he was sad about it, that he wanted the baby so badly, that the loss hurt him. instead it seemed like the child never meant nothing.

I guess I really do understand that is not true, that he is just trying to be supportive. But I still needed him to tell me it. I needed to know he had pain to. That it hurt him when he found that he would not be a father again.

I watched Tron very closely as he sat across from me at dinner. He was seated next to Lady Maryanne well Bear sat on the other side. Unfortunately, I was sat next to Bernard, but Matron kept a careful eye on him, making sure I was not harmed._ Soon he will have nothing left_. I thought as I looked at him from the corner of my eye_. Soon we'll all be as we were meant to be. Without Bernard_


	27. Chapter 27

Okay so due to the fact I really don't know much about war and all that other stuff (which is sad cuz I am marrying a soldier) anyways…I decided to skip to the end of this war with King Bernard. Yes I know its not going to be the best written that way, but again…don't know anything!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lacey-

I held Tron's hand as Matron came up to the castle on horseback. There was a caged cart with Bernard in it and a royal carriage that no doubt held Lady Maryanne Bear. I walked down the steps leaving Tron at the top next to a maid, standing out the carriage door as it was opened. Lady Maryanne was clothed in black and a veil covered her face. I helped Lady Maryanne out holding her hand as she took Bear out with her. We walked up the stairs. She was careful not to look at her eldest son. I looked back at him to see him taking a chained Bernard out of the small, mobile prison and leading him to the direction of the cells.

I had Tron's nanny take care of both children as I took Lady Maryanne to my chambers and sat her down on a chair by the fireplace. I sat opposite of her and placed a cup of wine in her hands.

She looked up at me with tears in my eyes, "My husband was plotting against my son and my son was plotting against my husband. Did neither of them think of me?"

I took her hands in mine, "Matron was thinking of you, he just wasn't thinking clearly. He wanted to protect you. He wanted to protect me. he wanted to protect our son. He thought it was for the best."

She sighed and looked down, "but was it?"

I nodded though she could not see me, "Bernard had plans to hurt Matron. Your son. Your first born. He had plans to hurt me and your grandchild. Yes it was for the best."

She ran her hand across me cheek. Still affectionate as always. the after pasted like this. Silent thinking and company. Neither having any answers but knowing that was the way it would always be. For some things could not be understood. Such as why good people are given pain.

Matron came in late in the afternoon, worn and tired. He seemed shocked to see his mother and an awkward silence followed until she got up and left without a word. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, stressed beyond all point. Matron moved in front of me and sat on the stool right in front of the chair so he was incredibly close. I gave him a small smile and he took my hands in his and brought my palm to his mouth and kissed it. I ran my other hand down his cheek than his neck, and continued down to his chest. He smiled at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

I stood up and he got up with me, kissing me on the neck, the shoulders, taking off my dress. He ran his hand down my stomach and than lower. He rubbed me and it felt so god I thought I would cry out all ready. Slowly I helped take of his close kissing him all over. He led me over the bed and we fell on top of it. Staying there for the rest of the evening.

Matron-

I had been gone nearly a month. It was hard being away from her and I was lucky this war did not last as long. Thankfully, Bernard was not prepared at all. He had no clue I had found out about his plans. He thought it was all leaning towards his side. We had found right before I left that Lacey was expecting again. This brought so much joy to both of us, because of the loss of the other. I tried hard to not give her so much stress this time, but it was hard. I hoped soon it would become easier. So I could worry less.

We were all at a late dinner but none of us seemed to be eating, save for Tron who was the least affected and a lot of the other housemates. But my mother, bear, Lacey, and I didn't touch our plates. I tried to get Lacey to eat something but she refused. I knew it was not healthy for her or the child but there was no way to make her eat. It would just upset her.

I took her hand and she looked up at me and gave a sad smile. I kissed her hand and rubbed my hand with her thumb. I knew that she would always be there for me. that I did not have to worry about being strong around her. That I could come for her for anything. And I knew I would do anything to keep it this way forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All right so I am wrapping up this story. So there will only be like one chapter or maybe two or three, left.


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue

Lacey-

A month had past. A very long month. I did not think that Lady Maryanne quite forgave Matron yet, but she began to speak with him again. She would continue to live with us. Her and Bear. Matron had taken over Bernard's kingdom so now he had more work to do. But he never forgot me or our son or the child that grew inside me.

Matron-

Nothing was going to be the same. I knew that. Too much had happened in only a few years. Feelings had changed, I had been betrayed, my father would never come back and I have a lot more responsibilities.

I watched Lacey sit in the garden with Tron and knew that no matter what else would hit us it would be okay. I had my family. My wife, my son, my unborn child, my brother, and my mother. That was all that mattered. I would do anything to protect it.

I would never be sure of what would happen next. No one was I guess, but I knew I would have my family. And well I knew that I knew there would be hard times to come and easier ones as well. we have always gotten over it before, we could do it again. I knew we could.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

very very short last chapter I know! But I couldn't think of anything else.

So thank you to all my loyal readers. You were all so sweet.

I also think I may make a sequel book but I am not sure. I'll see if I get inspiration at some point

Thank you all!


End file.
